Total Drama Doom Camp
by sithlorde1988
Summary: Set after The Ridonculous Race, Don and Chris get sent to a hosts' convention to improve their crappy hosting. What to do in the meanwhile? Let Chef have HIS turn in the spotlight of course! For the next eight weeks, 24 unlucky players will be tested, enduring harsh challenges. Who will win? Read to find out! APPS CLOSED! Better summary and app inside! Rated T to be safe!
1. Intro and Application

_**A/N: Sithlorde1988 here. After I had a sit to think about it while my net was turned off earlier, I realized I could redo Faceoff to not only improve the early parts but to tie in the seasons that happened after I started it (namely TDAS/TDPI/TDRR) so I had the idea to do a 'Battle Of The Generations' esque fic which also dabbles in the field of 'submit your own character' storytelling. I think you'll enjoy the results, or at least you will if you're a fan of Chef! Speaking of, would you be so kind as to provide the disclaimer Chef?**_

 _ **Chef: Yeah, yeah. sithlorde1988 does NOT own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any related characters/plots. He also does not own any original charactrs save for one or two of his own OCs that may appear in the cast. Is that good? We done here?**_

 _ **sl88: Yeah we're good Chef. *pays Chef* You earned it.**_

 _ **Chef: Thanks. *walks off*'**_

 _ **That said, without further ado here's the first 'chapter' of the rebooted story!**_

 **Chapter 1: The Hatchet is Thrown**

"Welcome viewers! My name is Chef Hatchet, or as the 24 unlucky souls who get sent onto this show will have to call me, Drill Master Hatchet! That's right! I'm hosting the new Total Drama season! What's that? You're curious why Don or Chris isn't hosting? Well let's just say they were needed elsewhere..." Chef said cryptically.

(Elsewhere with Don and Chris)

"Remind me again, why are we out here? And why is the kid with us?" Don asked Chris looking annoyed, jerking a thumb at the brunette in the backseat grinning at the camera.

"Because Don, apparently the producers seem to think we need to take a hosting seminar to avoid getting sued for all the misfortunes our hosting caused." Chris replied to Don.

"That still doesn't explain why your fanboy is with us." Don pointed out.

"That's easy Don. The producers wanted me to keep an eye on you two so and so's, and if you two fail the seminar, I get the hosting job! So do your best." Topher explained, grinning wider as he said the last parts. Don and Chris exchanged worried looks, both thinking the same thing.

'What did we get ourselves into?"

(Back with Chef)

"Welcome back. Now we're at the part of the show where I post the appllication forms for the brave souls who want to try and earn their way into the show to prove they have what it takes to not only outlast the competition but survive eight long brutal weeks of the most torturous, most demanding, most inhumane, most terrifying, challenges and tests to push them to their limits! But for the lucky soul who survives it all and is the last man or woman standing, they win, in addition to a check for 500, 000 dollars, they win the chance to co-host a future Total Drama show. Sound worth playing for? Well then send in this form and maybe you'll be picked to play the game. So here's the form." Chef said as the application form flashed onscreen.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Stereotype (ex. The CIT):

Sexuality:

Apperance:

History:

Why should you be cast for Total Drama?:

Audition tape (optional, but will make you likelier to get picked):

Anything else:

"So what are you waiting for? Turn your applications in today! And stay tuned to see if you are chosen to compete on...TOTAL! DRAMA! DOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM CCCAAAAMMMMPPPPPP!" Chef said, causing a ominous thunderclap to ring in the background as he said the words 'doom camp'.

 _ **A/N: And there's the first 'chapter' of the show! Review or PM your applications! Keep in mind that if you turn in an application and get picked I will be requiring you to read the chapters as they come out so you can give feedback on your character and make sure I'm keeping them in character. Keep in mind there's spots for 3 male and 4 female OCs so for now you can only turn in ONE application per user, though that may change later if not enough people try out. So do your best on these apps! And if you try out and get put in the story PLEASE be active in reading and reviewing. Who knows, it may or may not affect how far your character goes in the story ;) Until I get enough apps to do the next update, sithlorde1988 saying so long and have fun applying!**_

 _ **-sithlorde1988**_


	2. UPDATE! PLEASE READ

_**A/N: sithlorde1988 here again. Since the last chapter I've done I've gotten a fair handful of apps which I appreciate. However I have noticed that I neglected to mention one crucial detail. If you're reading this on a guest account, and you apply, I'm going to be much less likely to accept your application since I prefer to be able to reply to my reviewers as they review. So to the guest reviewer Blue, if you want to make an account and re-send your app I may be inclined to give your app a second glance so yeah. Also to everyone else, i have a lot of male apps but only a couple female apps so if I could get more female apps that would be appreciated otherwise I'll have to slot my own OCs in to fill the empty female slots. So keep reviewing! And thanks to all who have applied! I'm still accepting apps so if yu haven't yet applied do so now. But at this point females have higher priority than males. So yeah. Hope to have the next update soon. Thanks!**_

-sithlorde1988


	3. TDDC Castlist (Please read!)

_**A/N: Well it's only** **been** **a few days but I already have enough people to make a castlist. Thanks to the people who applied, even if there was almost a 2:1 boy-girl application ratio. I still got enough apps to reveal the cast now. If you don't get picked don't take it personally, that just means I didn't see you lasting long enough to make it worth picking you or else I didn't feel I could do your character justice enough to write them. But I liked all the applications. So on with the reveal! And if you got picked keep reading after the reveal as there will be additional info required for your character. Now on with the show.**_

 **Chapter 1.5-Cast revealed and additional questions for the cast**

"Welcome back viewers! Recently I issued an open challenge for all vieweres who thought they were tough enough to tackle the challenge of the ultimate Total Drama themed bootcamp with the winner aka the soul strong enough to outlast all the others winning 500000 dollars AND the chance to co-host a Total Drama season of their own! Apparently it was very alluring as we got quite a few applications, though I'm disappointed if unsurprised to say most of them were male applicants. We did get a healthy amount of females as well though. So now to post the results and show who we selected.

Also what I did NOT tell applicants was that in addition to the lucky 8 applicants that were chosen, 16 of Total Drama and The Ridonculous Race's best and brightest players would also be brought into the camp to test their skills as well. But if one of them wins they only get the $500, 000 prize. The co-hosting offer only applies to the eight lucky newbies who were chosen. So here's your cast!" Chef said as he pushed a button, revealing the players chosen.

Boys-

From TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDROTI/TDAS/TDPI:

Trent, the cool musician (TDI/TDA)

Cody, the ladies' man (TDI/TDWT)

Scott, the devious strategist (TDRI/TDAS)

Shawn, the zombie-phobic survivalist (TDPI)

From The Ridonculous Race:

Rock, the laid-back rocker

Jacques, the girly ice dancer

Junior, the tweenager *1*

Noah, the bookworm *2*

OCs:

Simon Keyari, the insult comic (submitted by TheLostBrainiac2000)

Daniel Vitolla, the Italian mob heir (my OC)

Ace Ashford, the foreign jock (submitted by AceSeesYooou)

Isaiah Reus/Prince Royce, the funny athlete (submitted by kale264)

Girls:

From TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDROTI/TDAS/TDPI:

Courtney, the CIT (TDI/TDA/TDWT)

Dawn, the moonchild (TDROTI)

Zoey, the indie chick (TDROTI/TDAS)

Samey, the overshadowed twin (TDPI)

From Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race:

Ellody, the brainy girl

Kitty, the selfie queen

Taylor, the whiny brat

Carrie, the Devin lover

OCs:

Scarletta, the one-eyed sweetheart (submitted by Desire at gunpoint) *3*

Kaelyn Matthews, the artistic perfectionist (submitted by ExtremeSoup)

Lilly "Lemmy" Tillerson, the fake ID (submitted by pichu77)

Mackenzie Rose Anderson, the studious student (submitted by Elizabeth Life Stone)

After the cast finished popping up on the screen the camera cut back to Chef.

"So there are your 24 cadets preparing to enter my Doom Camp. There were two others who I felt would do rather well that might debut later on in the contest, but for now these 24 are going to be competing to see who can last the longest. In addition to the grueling challenges I will set for them each episode, the team that loses each challenge will face the dreaded Inspection Ceremony where one of the unlucky losers on the losing team will be eliminated from the camp and take our newest method of transportation off of the island." Chef said, moving aside to reveal for the first time that the show was set on the newly-repaired Pahkitew Island.

"I give you the Helicopter of Humiliation! Each episode 1 (or in rare cases 2) unlucky loser(s) will have to board this flight and leave the island and they will never be allowed back, and unlike McLean OR Don I won't have chances for eliminated players to return,. So they'll have to do their level best to ensure they aren't the one sent home each round. Because for all of the cadets save one lucky soldier, any given episode of Total Drama Doom Camp could be their last. So stay tuned for next time when we bring our players onto the island and form up the teams, as well as possibly send the first loser packing. Who will go first? What will the teams be? And who will win it all? To find out keep watching! TOTAL! DRAMA! DOOOOOMMMMM CCCCAAAAAMMMMPPPP!" Chef said as he signed off the episode, once again unaware of the thunderclap that echoed when he said the words 'doom camp'.

 **End chapter 1.5**

 _ **As I said before, congratulations to the 7 people who's OCs were chosen to compete in addition to my own OC and 16 pre-selected Total Drama/Ridonculous Race veterans. Now at this point, the 7 whose characters I chose need, either in PM or in review, to fill out their answers to the following supplemental questions:**_

 **Swimwear (as in what they would wear to a swimming/in the water challenge):**

 **Fears (what your camper's worst fear would be):**

 **Paired up? (Do you want your character to be paired up?):**

 **If so, with who? (The people who submitted bisexual OCs can also specify which gender they want their OCs paired with though I will say pairings of the straight and/or yuri varities are likelier than yaoi pairings to happen):**

 **Allergies (Does your character have any known allergies?):**

 **Alliances? (Will your character be in an alliance):**

 **If you said yes to Alliances, then who would they most likely be aligned with?**

 **Thoughts on the TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDROTI/TDAS/TDPI veterans:**

 **Thoughts on the TDRR veterans:**

 **Crushes? (Does your OC have crushes on any of the veterans?):**

 **If you said yes to the above, who do they have crushes on?:**

 _ **The sooner you send these answers in the sooner I can start working on the next update for this! And Desire at gunpoint, you have to submit this as well as an application for Scarletta since I techincally reserved a spot for you from my last OC story.**_

 _ **Also if this is done soon enough I may include my answers for my OC as a seperate update. But that's only if enough people want to see that. i won't force people that don't want to see it to have to see it. So congrats to the selected and good luck filling out the questions!**_

 _ **Until next time, sithlorde1988 signing off!**_

 _ **-sithlorde1988**_


	4. UPDATE 2 (PLEASE READ!)

_**A/N: Sithlorde1988 here. Well sorry to disappoint any who were waiting, but this is not a new chapter-YET. No this is an update on the progress of said chapter. I'm already planning it out but it's not finalized yet. Also I'm still missing apps/supplemental question updates from the following:**_

 _ **Ace the foreign jock**_

 _ **Isaiah the funny athlete**_

 _ **Scarletta**_

 _ **So I need their creators to send them in when they can but preferably before the first of next month which is roughly a week away. If I don't get information by then I may have to replace those three with the next best characters which were:**_

 ** _Boys:_**

 ** _Winslow Minett and Joshua Sanders_**

 ** _Girls:_**

 ** _Olivia the skater chick (sorry to her creator but I forgot her last name and don't feel like going back and looking it up at the time I'm writing this. Might edit it in later though)_**

 ** _So yeah just letting Desire at gunpoint, AceSeesYooou and kale264 know they still have time to send in the stuff needed. Thanks for your time. To make it up to anyone who was looking forward to the new chapter I'll do Daniel's app and supplementals here._**

 **Name: Daniel Vitolla**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Label/Stereotype: The Italian mob heir**

 **Sexuality: Straight (in his line of work Daniel can ill afford to be anything else)**

 **Appearance: Shortish (about 5'4), neck-length dark brown hair tied back in a small ponytail to keep it out of his face, hazel eyes, wears a grey muscle shirt with a sliver Celtic cross pendant around his neck on a steel chain, brown belt with a round silver buckle, grey slacks, and red and black Adidas sneakers with red laces. Is muscular but not to the point that he looks beefy.**

 **History: Born to the now don of the Vitolla empire, Cologero Vitolla and former dancer Marisa Vitolla nee Gonzalez, Daniel was the epitome of a well-bred mob heir- charismatic, charming and confident. However an incident that happened that led to him being framed for seemingly sabotaging his father's empire (which was really an effort by his former best frend to take him out of grace before he could rise to power), led to Cologero telling Daniel that it was either he go to a reform school, take the first available bootcamp or be disowned, but then right at that moment an advertisement for Chef's Doom Camp played prompting Cologero to get the idea to tell Daniel he had to try out, and if he didn't at least crack the final 10 that he might as well not bother coming home afterwards. So with a lot riding on his entry to Doom Camp, Daniel has very good motivation to do his best in doom camp as he's too accustomed to his lifestyle to be able to lose it.**

 **Audition Tape: *Camera pans to Daniel leaning back in a cushy leather armchair, his arms crossed over his chest as he faced the camera* "Greetings Total Drama, I am Daniel Vitolla and I am trying out for Total Drama Doom Camp as it may be my last chance to redeem myself for something I did not do. So if this show has any decency in it, let me on so I can try to win and redeem my honor after some lowlife had the gall to besmirch it in such a heinous matter. If I were cast...well let's just say you don't want to know what my father would do if I wasn't cast. Chef Hatchet may be a powerful and respected figure but even he would cower at my father's wrath. So hopefully I wll get in. Until then, arrivederci." Daniel said as he turned off the camera ending the tape.**

 **Anything else?: Despite being called the Italian mob heir, Daniel speaks more English than Italian. Also despite his mob heir status Daniel can be quite the nice guy once you get to know him, though if you cross him look out as he shows no mercy to his enemies. if the last guy to cross him was still available for comment, you could ask what happens when you cross Daniel, and by extension the Vitolla family. But needless to say he's not so yeah.**

 ** _And now for the supplemental stuff for Daniel..._**

 **Swimwear: Daniel does most of his swimming in his red and black swim trunks with his cross still around his neck.**

 **Fears: Daniel fears very little though if he had to name a main fear it would be getting cut off and being forced to fend for himself since he knows he won't do very well due to his sheltered upbringing so he basically fears showing weakness.**

 **Paired up?: Yes**

 **If so with who?: Ideally a girl who isn't scared by his status as a mob heir, and who can keep him level-headed since he tends to be cursed with the same short temper most Italian men have.**

 **Allergies?: No**

 **Alliances?: Yes**

 **If you said yes to alliances with whom?: Anyone else not afraid to do what has to be done to stay in the competition.**

 **Thoughts on the TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDROTI/TDAS/TDPI veterans:**

 **Trent: "A musician huh? He seems like a cool guy. He might be one to watch." (Friend)**

 **Cody: "Sir, let me give you a free piece of advice: If you ever want to get somewhere with a girl you try to be her friend first and THEN let her be the first one to aim for more since it never works if you force her into something she's not ready for. Until you figure that out I have nothing to say to you." (Neutral)**

 **Scott: "Normally I detest scum who use innocents, but I must admit your strategy is an impressive one. Just don't turn it on me and we should have no problems." (Neutral)**

 **Shawn: "A survivalist? Can't fault you for that. You seem like a smart guy." (Friend)**

 **Dawn: "Normally I object to mediums, but you're different somehow. Doesn't hurt that you're easy on the eyes. Anytime you want someone who can handle your quirks, you know where to find me." (Friend/possible crush/protective of)**

 **Courtney: "You'd be perfect if you weren't so uptight most of the time. Trust me when I say that sort of thing can get someone slapped at the very least where I'm from. But you seem nice enough otherwise." (Friend)**

 **Zoey: "While I don't know if I approve of the whole Mike obssesion you have, I admire your survival skills. Just don't try anything with me and we should be okay." (Neutral/Friend)**

 **Samey: "You seem like a nice girl. Though I have to say you shouldn't let your sister treat you like crap the way she does. But I think you could have potential on your own." (Friend/Protective of/possible crush)**

 **Thoughts on the TDRR veterans:**

 **Rock: "You sir are awesome. I respect anyone with an appreciation of the finer things, and sir it doesn't get much finer than classic rock." (Friend)**

 **Noah: "Other than the sarcastic attitude, you're another one who has a good head on their shoulders. Try a bit harder, and be more sociable and you're golden. But in the meantime I'm happy to take you under my wing and help you out." (Friend)**

 **Junior: "Son, let me just tell you now that you're at a young age so you still have time to make your life whatever you choose for it to be so make your own decisions. And by all means feel free to come to me if you need anything, as long as it's within reason." (Friend/protective of)**

 **Jacques: "Even though you strike me as kind of fairyish which is NOT a good thing where I live, you had a good strategy. Lose the obsession with gold and maybe we'll talk." (Neutral)**

 **Kitty: "A little too obesseed with selfies for my liking but not bad on the eyes either. You have potential." (Friend)**

 **Carrie: "I don't mess with other people's girls out of respect, but I don't get why you're in this camp when your man probably needs you more? But to each their own." (Neutral)**

 **Taylor: "Ma'am, let me just say that I have no respect for girls or guys who are mean to their parents and you frankly are a real b*tch to most people. Stay away from me if you like your looks the way they are." (enemy)**

 **Ellody: "While I have no problems with smart girls, I don't care for ones who let their egos get in their way. So while I don't hate you I'm not sure I like you either." (Neutral)**

 **Does your character have crushes on any of the OCs?: Yes**

 **If so on whom?: While he's not impressed with any of them by any means, he is intrigued by how mysterious Lemmy seems to be so if he had to like one of them it'd probably be Lemmy**

 **And that's Daniel's information. So again kale264, desire at gunpoint and AceSeesYooou, you all have until November 1st to send in your supplemental questions (and applcation in desire at gunpoint's case). Until then have a Happy Halloween (for those who celebrate it)!**

 **- _sithlorde1988_**


	5. Update 3 (Please Read)

_**A/N: Just another quick update to people reading Total Drama Doom Camp: The first 'chapter' should hopefully be out either late tomorrow or sometime next week depending on when i finalize things with the last wayward person not to send in the stuff I need. In the meantime just be patient and I'll try to have the chapter out as soon as I can. Thanks for understanding! Also, to those who have sent in info, thank you for being so active and prompt! To the creator of Olivia Phillips I'd suggest having the supplemental questions listed in the cast list chapter filled out and ready to send in just in case it's needed.**_

 _ **-sithlorde1988**_


	6. Arrival of the Unhappy Cadets

_**A/N: Sithlorde1988 here. After a fairly lengthy wait for it, here's the next chapter of Total Drama Doom Camp! But first we have Junior here to do the disclaimer.**_

 _ **Junior: Do I have to?**_

 _ **sl88: NO you don't but you won't get paid if you don't and it could get this thing canceled before it starts. So I suggest you do it.**_

 _ **Junior: Fine. *rolls eyes* sithlorde1988 doesn't own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of the characters/plots of either show. He only owns his OC Daniel. Any other OCs are used with permission of the authors who submitted them. Did I get everything?**_

 _ **sl88: Yep you did good kid. *gives Junior a chocolate bar* Here's your pay.**_

 _ **Junior: YAY! *runs off-screen where an audible crunch is heard* *yells from offscreen* I'M OKAY! BUT I DON'T THINK ROCK'S GUITAR IS!**_

 _ **Rock: *eyes widen* SAY WHAAA? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GUITAR? *runs offscreen to check the damage***_

 _ **sl88: OK, on with the chapter before we get derailed.**_

 **Chapter 2: Arrival of the Unhappy Cadets**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Doom Camp! Last time I revealed the 24 cadets who would be eligible to come to my special boot camp to test themselves and try to be the last one standing to win the $500,000 cash prize and a chance to co-host the next season of Total Drama. Today we will start to see those 24 cadets arrive. How will our cadets handle hearing the details of the boot camp? Who will cope? Who will not? And who will be the first to fall? To find the answers to at least most of these, keep watching this episode of! TOTAL! DRAMA! DOOOOOMMMMMM CAAAAMMMMMPPPPPP!" Chef said, once again not noticing that when he said the words 'Doom Camp' an ominous thunderclap echoed in the background.

 **(Intro)**

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

(Camera does a pan around of the island which it turns out is Pahjkitew Island, doing a cliff dive like it did in the TDAS and TDI intros)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(Camera then shows a waterfall as one can just barely notice a log falling off the edge, showing a shadowy figure doing a backflip off the log beforelanding on a nearby cliff's edge, looking at the camera to reveal the figure to be Daniel before he walked off into the shadows mysteriously, then it cuts to a shot of Noah, Cody and Trent all eyeing Lemmy and exchanging skeptical glances behind her back when she isn't looking)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

(Camera then shows Jacques' shadow in the communal restroom showering before a burst of steam issues from the stall he's in causing him to scream and run out of the stall wrapped in only a towel, though not before the camera shows a smirking Taylor stepping into and closing the now abandoned communal restrooms behind her before the camera pans to Rock leaning on a tree playing guitar unaware of Courtney, Ellody and Kitty all watching him from a distance and swooning)

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

(Camera then shows Isaiah and Ace working out together before being scared offscreen by a rabid bear which is really an intern in a bear outfit)

 _I wanna be famous_

(Camera cuts to Samey and Zoey hanging out and talking before Simon walks up and gets them both laughing with a witty joke about some random topic not related to either girl, then it pans over to show Shawn hiding in the trees while Olivia watches and just shakes her head before walking off, subtly flipping Scott off as she walks)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(Camera then shows Chef watching the proceedings of the competition with an evil smirk, as the camera randomly cuts to a shot of Topher torturing Chris and Don, who both cringe and exchange worried looks)

 _Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won_

(Camera cuts to a shot of Kaelyn painting the sky in front of her smiling, then her smile turns into a frown as Scott goes flying through the picture, having been thrown through it by Fang, causing Kaelyn to frown, kick Scott, slap fang and stomp off)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(Camera cuts to a shot of Mackenzie reading a book, only to almost start when she felt someone sit down near her, then relaxed when she saw Noah, a book in his own hand also reading)

 _I'll get there one day_

(Camera then cuts back over to Daniel as he watches Chef talking to two unidentified figures in a hushed tone, but he gets chased off by a giant yeti before he can see or hear anything substantial)

 _Cause I wanna be famous_

(Camera then pans over to Carrie sitting on the dock thinking of Devin, sighing only to jump out of the way with a scream as Isaiah and Ace run past her causing the bear that followed them to slip and fall into the lake, glaring at the two athletes)

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-nananana-nananana!_

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

(Camera then cuts to a shot of Daniel being chased to the edge of a cliff by the yeti before he smirks and tricks the yeti into falling off the edge into the lake landing on the bear from before, both looking up angrily at Daniel who simply walked off unconcerned, then panned over to show Lemmy sneaking into the communal shower, making sure no one else saw her as she went in to shower off, then the camera panned to show Dawn meditating on a stump smiling before two angry growls make her look up, go pale and run away wide-eyed, being chased by the very pissed off yeti and bear that got soaked earlier)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

(Camera cuts to Cody and Noah chatting before Noah gets annoyed and walks off, leaving Cody to blink bemused, as the camera then pans in to show Kitty smiling and raising her phone to snap a selfie, causing the flash to pan the camera to the moonlit night sky where the cadets all stood lined up in front of a scowling Chef Hatchet as the camera pans over to show, from left to right, Cody, Carrie, Dawn, Ace, Isaiah, Ellody, Trent, Rock, Kitty, Courtney, Olivia, Lemmy, Noah, Shawn, Mackenzie, Simon, Kaelyn, Scott, Junior, Taylor, Zoey, Jacques, Simon and Daniel as the song ends on a slow whistle as the camera pans to a shot of Chef slamming a metal sign into the ground next to him with the words 'Total Drama Doom Camp' written on it in black scary text)

(End intro)

"Welcome back viewers! we're about to start seeing our cadets arrive on the island one by one. Here come our first few now." Chef said as the first couple boats arrived and from them emerged two boys and a girl. The first was only recognizable by the guitar slung over one shoulder, and the camo-colored T-Shirt he wore with a handprint on the front. The second boy was dressed simply, wearing a green t-shirt, cream colored shorts and blue sandals. Though the first guy looked at him with a raised eyebrow because of how daintily the second boy walked. The girl slowly walked off her boat looking around with an unamused expression as she crossed her arms across her chest glaring at the others and at Chef.

"So this dump is where we're gonna be staying?" The girl scoffed.

"Don't judge a book by its' cover. I've heard they make real winners in places like these." The guitar-wielding boy said to the girl. The other boy just nodded his agreement.

"Welcome to doom camp Taylor, Trent and Lemmy!" Chef said pointing to the girl, the guitar-playing boy and the quiet boy in turn.

Lemmy saluted Chef quietly while Trent turned to Chef.

"So you're hosting now Chef? Congrats on the promotion! If anyone deserves it it's you." Trent commented. Chef rolled his eyes.

"If you're trying to butter me up it won't work soldier." Chef replied.

"Why would anyone want to butter YOU up? You might have, if it's possible, worse people skills than you do cooking skills." Taylor snarked, causing Trent to facepalm and Lemmy's eyes to widen at how brazen Taylor seemed to be. Chef just laughed.

"Little lady, you've got some gumption talking back to me like that. Shame you likely won't survive the first week of the camp or else I could get used to having you around." Chef said to Taylor smirking, not noticing the gagging motion Trent did behind his back, or Lemmy having to stifle a giggle at Trent's antics.

Just then the next three boats arrived revealing two girls and a boy. The first girl had a peach skin tone, light blue eyes, and flowing golden blonde hair done up in a bun. She adjusted her white top so it covered all of the navy blue school sweater underneath it, straightened her navy blue skirt and checked to make sure her navy blue Mary-Janes were tied up correctly, whle straightening her pink socks. The second girl caused Chef to blink at first due to her slight similarity to a male camper who he once had to deal with during the first couple of seasons of Total Drama, but the similarities quickly ended. The girl adjusted her black cartoon skull T-shirt that was over a thin purple and white striped long-sleeve shirt, put her hands into the pockets of her black cargo shorts, and lifted the visor of her black helmet with a green and purple rim so people could get a good luck at her round green eyes. The boy just adjusted his red baseball cap that sat backwards on his head covering some of his blonde hair up, and stood at atttention.

"Welcome to doom camp Mackenzie, Olivia and Junior!" Chef said saluting the new arrivals who hesitantly saluted then turned to Olivia.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but are you related to Duncan Nelson by any chance? You remind me a lot of him." Chef asked.

"That jail-bait piece of delinquent trash? Please. I would be embarrassed to be related to that jerk." Olivia replied. the three then went to stand next to Junior, Trent and Lemmy. Junior turned to Lemmy.

"What's up? You seem rather quiet. I'm Junior." Junior said as he offered his hand to Lemmy who hesitantly shook it.

"I'm Lemmy. I just don't have a lot to say is all." Lemmy replied finally after realizing Junior was talking to him.

Just then three more boats pulled up, from which two boys and a girl emerged. The first boy was shorter but everyone recognized him by the gap in his teeth and his short brunette hair, as well as his grin, even though he had changed outfits since his last appearance as he now sported a grey muscle shirt under which you could just see a defined six-pack, a pair of faded green jeans with slightly torn knees, a platinum chain and a pair of aviator sunglasses perched on his face just hiding his brown eyes. The second boy was more easily recognized to some by his long blonde hair and orange headband as well as his black cowboy boots and rockstar outfit. The third boy was probably the least recognizable. Trent and Junior both raised an eyebrow at the third boy's spiky blonde hair that hung down a lot, but that was nothing on his outfit: A green t-shirt with 'EPIC' on the front in yellow letters, blue jeans with a black belt and had red and black sneakers. But the most unique thing about him was the silver medallion around his neck. And he was carrying a notebook with him for some reason.

"Welcome to doom camp Cody, Rock and Simon!" Chef said as the three boys saluted him, and Junior turned to face Rock when he heard Rock's name.

"Hey, didn't know you were in this season too. How's it going?" Junior asked.

"I wasn't expecting you to be in this season either little man, but I'm doing good thanks for asking. I'm more surprised to see you here." Rock said.

"Let's just say it was this or boarding school, and that my mother wasn't very happy with me OR my dad when we got back from the race. Apparently she saw what he said about girls. I can only hope my older half-brother isn't as blatantly sexist as Dad is. Poor soul." Junior said rolling his eyes. Chef turned to face Junior.

"You say your dad is sexist? I wonder...could you by chance be related to Ezekiel Zutanan?" Chef asked.

"I dunno about him but I do vaguely recall my dad mentioning having a son named Zeke from another marraige before but that he gave up on him after he left for some show or other and never came back." Junior said rolling his eyes and not realizing the reaction he'd caused from Trent, Chef and Cody who realized that Ezekiel was Junior's half-brother.

"Junior, your half-brother Ezekiel was previously on Total Drama twice. He got out first both times though. I'm sorry to say he's dead though." Chef said to Junior's whose eyes went wide.

"He's dead?" Junior asked.

"Yeah, but really it was a mercy in my opinion since the poor guy was so far gone by then he wouldn't have been the same if he had survived. But then who would be, being reduced to a feral Gollum-like state? I never did agree with Chris' decision to let Ezekiel stow away as a challenge prop." Chef said shaking his head.

"My half brother was the feral guy that was stuck on Wawankwa when it sank at the end of All Stars?" Junior said in surprise.

"Yeah, but how'd you know about that?" Cody asked.

"My dad and I binge-watched all the seasons of Total Drama after we got home. We had to do SOMETHING while I was grounded and he was in the doghouse after all." Junior said. Simon felt the need to make a joke at this point.

"So what you're saying is that Chris was a psychotic douchebag whose ego was bigger than his cajones? Sounds legit." Simon joked, causing Trent, Cody and to his surprise Chef all to laugh at the joke. The others all just stared blankly at Simon not knowing who Chris was.

Before anyone else could speak, three more boats arrived admitting two girls and a boy from them.. The boy was looking around the island warily making sure to straighten his white shirt and tighten his orange vest, then turn to Chef and nod in respect. Chef saluted him. The first of the girls had a crown of small white flowers resting in her strawberry blonde hair, was smiling which brought out her blue eyes, and was adjusting her pale blue plaid shirt, put one hand in her faded denim short shorts, and used the other to make sure her white canvas shoes were laced up, frowning as she noticed one of her laces had come untied and bent down to tie it thus not seeing the appreciative look Trent sent her way as well as the flirtatious grin Cody sent in her direction.

The other girl looked around hesitantly but when she recognized Rock and Junior she smiled and let her guard down, straightening her green sweater and adjusting her black short skirt as she stood in place. Chef saluted the new arrivals.

"Welcome to doom camp Shawn, Kaelyn and Carrie!" Chef said. Kaelyn went and stood next to Trent, smiling slightly. Carrie went and stood with Rock and Junior. Shawn went to stand with Simon after congratulating Chef on getting the hosting job. At that point the next three arrivals showed up from the next three boats, being one girl and two boys. The girl was a familiar face to Trent and Cody, but not familar to the others. She crossed her tanned arms over her average sized chest and stood in place for Chef's salute. The first boy looked around warily but then smiled as he sensed no danger, and waved at the camera showing off his grin and running his free hand through his blonde hair, though his outfit alone enabled Rock and Junior and Carrie to recognize him. The second boy reminded Chef of Duncan even more than Olivia did due to the fact he was similiarly built to the boy in front of him, but where Duncan had a green mohawk, the boy in front of him had a black one, but the most distinguishing feature was the small scar running across the top of his chest that was just visible over his red shirt with the same skull Duncan had on his but in black instead of white, and the same shorts and shoes Duncan wore. Chef turned and saluted the arrivals.

"Welcome to doom camp Courtney, Jacques and Isaiah." Chef said as he saluted the arrivals.

"That's Prince Royce to you sir." Isaiah interrupted getting a glare from Chef.

"Did I say you could speak maggot?" Chef barked.

"No, sir." Isaiah replied.

"Then why did you back talk me?" Chef asked.

"Because I was stating my preference of name." Isaiah said.

"Guess what? I don't give a darn you sissy nancy boy! When you're in MY camp I'll call you whatever the ding-darn heck I want to! Got it?" Chef said grabbing Isaiah by the throat and addressing him as he lectured him.

"S-sir, yes sir." Isaiah replied shakily saluting Chef, who slammed him back to the ground gently. Courtney raised an eyebrow.

"I see getting the hosting job hasn't done much for your tempermant Chef. Still it's an improvement over Chris. So well done." The CIT said as she saluted Chef.

"Thank you." Chef said thanking Courtney. Jacques said nothing and went to stand near Carrie Junior and Rock, the former of whom gave Jacques a wary glare causing the latter two to exchanged worried looks. Courtney went and stood by Cody, to his surprise. Isaiah went and stood next to Lemmy.

Then the next three boats arrived, revealing two girls and a boy. The boy was taller than most of the others, something Rock and Cody noticed with raised eyebrows. He was also musclar as the six-pack under his black muscle shirt revealed much to the appreciative notices of Courtney, Mackenzie and surprisngly Lemmy. He put one hand in his black cargo shorts and used the other to fix his all-black snapback hat in place to keep his black short hair in place and out of his face. He then used that free hand to tie his red sneakers. The first of the girls got mixed reactions but Courtney gaped as she looked at what could easily be her sister if she wasn't an only child due to how similar the two looked, both having tanned skin, brown eyes, dark hair and confident perosnalities. But what the first girl had that Courtney didn't was a pair of black glasses, a tan sweater and a maroon skirt. The second girl looked around uncertainly but when she saw Shawn she smiled, relieved to see a familiar face. She then walked up to the others and stood in place after straightening her red skirt and shirt. Chef approached the three and saluted.

"Welcome to doom camp Ellody, Ace and Samey." Chef saluted them.

"My name is...wait you got my name right?" Samey asked Chef, surprised that he hadn't called her spare-my or some other name.

"Of course. I may not show it but I don't agree with how Amy treated you the last time you two competed." Chef told Samey who smiled.

"Thanks Chef." Samey said as she saluted Chef.

"So I take it you're supposed to look like me? But with dark hair and a bigger bust?" Ellody asked Courtney.

"I guess so. At least you seem like a smart girl." Courtney said smiling. Ellody agreed.

"I do get good grades after all." Ellody quipped and stood by Courtney who smiled having found a kindred spirit of sorts.

Ace went to stand with Rock.

"Pretty stiff crowd isn't it?" The jock asked.

"Nah, I think they're just nervous man. But then I try not to judge anyone on first impressions since more often than not first impressions aren't always accurate reflections of a person." Rock commented sagely. Ace nodded.

Just then three more boats pulled up, carrying two girls and a boy onboard. The boy was easily recognizable mostly for his freckled face and red hair. But he was more recognizable by his white muscle shirt and jeans and black loafers. The first of the girls recognized him and narrowed her brown eyes at him crossing her arms as she glared at him. The other girl just took the opportunity to move next to them and snap a selfie with the first girl and the guy. She then walked off and tucked the phone in the pocket of her skirt, grinning despite herself as all three stood for Chef's inspection.

"Welcome to doom camp Scott, Zoey and Kitty!" Chef said saluting the new arrivals. Zoey frowned.

"Why is Scott here? Not that I disapprove since he could use a boarding school to curb his evil don't you fear him ruining your debut as a host Chef?" Zoey asked.

"Firstly, he couldn't ruin this if he tried. Secondly, because I felt he could do with some discipline. Thirdly it was in his contract." Chef replied. Zoey accepted that and went to stand by Trent and Cody, while Kitty stood with the other Ridonculous Racers but mostly by Rock. Scott went to stand by Courtney.

"If I'm correct, our last three arrivals should be getting here right about...now." Chef said and as if on cue the final 3 boats pulled up and from them two boys and one girl emerged. The girl was someone that only Scott and Zoey, and to a lesser extent Chef, recognized. She looked around, furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she recognized Scott, but then smiled and stood in place crossing her arms against her petite frame, straightening her green cardigan and black skirt.

The first boy surveyed the group with a bored look but his eyes widened and he paled as he recognized Cody, then he smiled as he saw Kitty but frowned as he realized Emma wasn't with her. He then stood in place. The second boy looked around the island warily but then relaxed and made sure his smooth black hair was tied back in its' ponytail, and straightened his trenchcoat that laid unbuttoned, showing his leather vest and white muscle shirt underneath. He also adjusted his cargo pants slightly as he tied up his black and red Adidas shoes. He then stood in place for inspection.

"And here's our final 3 cadets. Welcome to doom camp Dawn, Noah and Daniel." Chef said, as he pointed to the first boy and the girl as he said Noah and Dawn, then at the wary hazel-eyed boy in the trenchcoat as he said Daniel.

"So this is a doom camp? Pretty nice setup for a doom camp." Daniel noted.

"Oh goody more physical challenges. Color me impressed." Noah deadpanned adjusting his book.

"I sense this won't end well if there's soulless scoundrels in the group." Dawn pointed out.

"Be that as it may, that doesn't mean the soulless scoundrels will be able to do anything here." Daniel said.

"Daniel has a point. Scott won't get away with cheating in THIS game, I assure you." Chef said.

Dawn nodded and went to stand with Rock and Junior. Daniel went and stood with Simon. Noah went and stood by Mackenzie.

"Nice book. Didn't know they made new entries in that series." Noah said to Mackenzie who looked up

"Hm? Oh yeah they only just recently released this book." Mackenzie said smiling.

"I see. You mind if I read that when you're done with it?" Noah asked.

"I don't see why not." Mackenzie said.

"Attention cadets. You 24 are here for one reason and one reason only: To see who can survive the longest. This competition will be long, brutal and demanding. But in the end ONE of you sorry excuses for soldiers will emerge victorious as a true warrior. But we have a long time to go before that happy moment of triumph. For now you three will be put into three teams of eight. If I call your name, move to the left." Chef said as everyone gave their attention to him.

"Trent, Cody, Scott, Shawn, Dawn, Zoey, Samey and Courtney you eight will be known as the Wawankwa Warriors!" Chef said as he tossed them a blue flag with a picture of Chris' face on the front that Trent caught.

"If I call your name come stand in the middle: Rock, Junior, Jacques, Noah, Ellody, Kitty, Taylor and Carrie. You eight are the Ridonculous Rebels." Chef said as he tossed them a red flag with a picture of Don's face on the front that Rock and Kitty caught.

"The other eight of you which should be: Daniel, Ace, Isaiah, Simon, Olivia, Kaelyn, Mackenzie and Lemmy come move to the right." Chef said as the three groups of eight moved to the left, middle and right as instructed by Chef.

"The group on the right, you are now known as the Ninja Newbies!" Chef said tossing them a black flag with a white outline of Chef's face on the front. Daniel caught the flag and decided to comment on it.

"So does this mean our flag has the Master Chef seal of approval?" The mob heir joked. Chef smirked.

"Something like that, yes." Chef said to Daniel's confusion.

"I...see." Daniel said after finding his voice following Chef's reply.

"Listen up maggots. Your first challenge, should you choose to attempt it, is to find your cabins. Shawn and Samey, despite having already been on this island will not have any advantage as there weren't cabins here when they competed in their season. The first team to find their cabins will win invincibility and a stay at the Chef Motel until the next challenge. As for the LAST team to find them...well let's just say you don't want to be the last team to find the cabins. So get searching and good luck." Chef said to the confused cadets.

(Confessional)

"The producers required me to have a confessional in this competition so there you go. The cadets can use it for whatever they need, whether it be to confess things, vent their thoughts, or just complain." Chef said explaining the confessional.

*static*

"So they've changed the island around since last time. I have to say I like the new changes. Much more welcoming and less scary. Certainly less undead-friendly than before." Shawn said with a shudder as he thought of the time he confused Amy for a zombie.

*static*

"Hard to believe I'm here without Spud, but I prefer to see it as a chance to show what I can do when not having to help Spud along. No offense to the guy because he's a chill guy but he can be pretty slow on the uptake at times. But I wouldn't give up his friendship for anything." Rock said grinning.

*Static*

"I-is this on?" Lemmy asked looking around. He then relaxed. "OK, good. So far so good. Granted this just started but I always have to be careful that no one finds out my secret. Not that i think people would look at me differently but I'm not sure how my secret would be viewed. Though I may have to be extra-vigilant where it comes to water challenges I think." Lemmy said musing to the camera.

(End Confessional)

(With the Warriors)

"So we just have to find our cabins? Seems simple enough." Cody said shrugging.

"Don't jinx it Cody. Or did you forget what happened back in season one when DJ jinxed the first challenge?" Trent pointed out referring to the time DJ asked about the difficulty of the first challenge only to regret it after it turned out to be a dangerous cliff-jumping challenge.

"I know, I know. I was just making conversation is all." Cody said

"That's true. I guess it would be boring to make a quiet trip." Trent agreed.

"Are you calling the rest of us boring?" Courtney asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No? I was just saying a lack of socialization would be boring?" Trent replied.

"Okay then just checking." Courtney said.

"Nice one Trent. Way to almost get slugged by Courtney." Cody joked.

"I wouldn't joke about that Cody. Her aura says she's sensitive about that sort of thing." Dawn spoke up.

"My aura? Are you some kind of medium or something?" Courtney asked.

"No. I'm not a medium. I'm just gifted at reading auras." Dawn replied.

"Right, if you say so Dawn." Courtney said skeptically. Dawn just shrugged as they continued walking.

(With the Rebels)

"Are we there yet?" Taylor asked for what seemed like the 20th time since they'd started walking.

"No Taylor, we're not there yet. Now stop asking." Noah shot back raising his eyebrows. He therefore was unprepared when Taylor walked up and slapped him across the face.

"Listen here you wimpy twig. Don't you backsass me. I'm rich enough I can have you sued into oblivion and then ruined." Taylor said.

"Taylor will you just chill? I know you're not happy to be here but we have to work together if we don't want to get eliminated." Rock said.

"Shut up you airhead! I know that. Doesn't mean I have to take Noah's crap though." Taylor said crossing her arms as she dropped Noah, not noticing Kitty glaring at her.

(Confessional)

"Taylor, you should count yourself lucky Emma's not in this show or you'd have regretted threatening Noah. As it is you need to be careful." Kitty said to the camera crossing her arms, then she smiled as she pulled out her phone to take a selfie in the confessional.

(End Confessional)

(With the Newbies)

"So anyone have any idea which way to go?" Olivia asked her team.

"I think a good place to start is splitting into pairs. Daniel and Kaelyn will go north, Ace and Olivia will go south, Lemmy and Simon will go east and myself and Prince will go west. Everyone in agreement?" Mackenzie asked, speaking up.

"Hmm...not the plan I'd have thought up but it has merit. I agree." Daniel said voicing his agreement. They then split into the indicated pairs.

(Back with the Warriors)

"I don't remember this island being so big before. How hard can it be to find some cabins?" Samey asked rhetorically.

"You're telling me. This place is huge." Scott said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up you ginger-headed weasel. You don't get to talk." Zoey snapped at Scott.

"Says the clingy broad who has routine orgies with Mike." Scott shot back.

"Both of you get a room if you're gonna flirt." Shawn joked. Samey giggled at Shawn's joke.

"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!" Scott and Zoey snapped back at Shawn in unison then blinked and turned away from each other.

"Whatever you two say. If Zoey wasn't with Mike you two could make a cute couple." Samey said teasingly.

"Samey, that's pushing it a bit." Shawn said.

"Oh, right." Samey said, not seeing the other four Warriors facepalming.

(Over with the Rebels)

"This is a long walk isn't it? We should've found the cabins by now." Carrie said.

"That's true, but on an island THIS big there's no guarantees on when we'd find our cabins." Ellody pointed out.

"Of course it is. Leave it to the brainy girl to point that out." Junior commented laughing.

"How can you laugh at this? You realize if we don't find those cabins one of us could be kicked out first? Not to mention we could die?" Jacques said panicking.

"GET. YOURSELF. TOGETHER!" Junior said, slapping Jacques between each word across the face for emphasis.

"None of us are going to die. Well except some whiners but really no one's gonna die." Junior said.

"th-thanks. I needed that Junior." Jacques said.

"Don't mention it." Junior said as the Rebels continued in the direction of the cave.

(With the newbies: Pair 1-Lemmy and Simon)

"No signs of any cabins yet." Lemmy said, not noticing Simon looking him over appraisingly.

"Of course not it's still early and we've a lot of cabins to cover." Simon replied.

"I suppose that's true." Lemmy said then he noticed Simon appraising him. "What?" he asked.

"You seem awfully effeminate for a guy. Are you gay or something?" Simon asked. Lemmy blinked then coughed.

"N-no. I'm straight Simon." Lemmy said. they then kept looking for the cabins looking visibly nervous.

(Pair 2-Ace and Olivia)

"Hmm...that's strange. Still no cabins to be seen anywhere." Ace said looking around.

"You realize that we have a high chance of not finding anything right?" Olivia said. Ace raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Olivia resisted the urge to facepalm.

"I mean with four directions and only one right direction we have a 3 in 4 shot of any given direction being the wrong one and only a 1 in 4 shot at being right. Luckily we split into four groups so we're guaranteed that one of our team pairs will find the cabins. Still it seems inefficent." Olivia said.

"I suppose that's true." Ace agreed.

(Pair 3- Mackenzie and Isaiah)

"Hmm...I don't see any cabins anywhere. Maybe we picked the wrong direction?" Isaiah/Prince questioned. Mackenzie facepalmed.

"It's possible but I don't think your doubtful attitude is helping." Mackenzie said.

"Maybe you're right." Isaiah said.

(Pair 4-Daniel and Kaelyn)

"Hmm looks pretty barren to me. What do you think Daniel?" Kaelyn asked. She then frowned when Daniel didn't answer right away.

"Daniel?" She asked again poking the mob heir in the shoulder. He turned around to face her.

"Sorry did you say something?" Daniel asked causing Kaelyn to facepalm.

"Yes I was saying this place looks desolate. Are you deaf?" Kaelyn asked.

"Of course not. But if this is barren then what is THAT?" Daniel replied pointing a little ways off in the distance to what were unmistakably three cabins.

"I do believe those are the cabins." Kaelyn stated in surprise. They ran for the cabins but not before Kaelyn set off a flare in the air near the cabins at Daniel's suggestion. Unfortunately for them the Rebels managed to beat them to the cabins. Fortunately however they managed to beat the Warriors to the cabins thanks to Daniel's idea to alert the others to the location of the cabins. After everyone found the cabins Chef called them all to the mess hall.

(At the mess hall)

"Well our first challenge is concluded. It was pretty hectic and close. In the end though, one team stood out above the rest. As a result the Rebels are our first place winners!" Chef said causing the aforementioned team to cheer. The Newbies and Warriors simply groaned in disappointment.

"As for second place, it was close but by a narrow margin and thanks to some quick thinking, the Newbies get second place! That means the Warriors are the first team heading to the dreaded Inspection Ceremony where one of you will be the first person exiled from Total Drama Doom Camp." Chef said, causing the Warriors to groan and the Newbies to breathe a sigh of relief.

(Confessional)

"Dang it! How could we lose the first challenge? This sucks." Shawn said then he sighed. "At least this isn't on me that we lost I guess." He said.

*static*

"Perfect. Time for a certain scoundrel to learn what it means to make a fool of me." Dawn said.

*static*

"So we lost? This should be interesting." Trent said.

*static*

"I could be in trouble I think. Looks like it's time to do some fast talking." Scott mused.

(end Confessional)

*at the Inspection*

"Warriors, fall in for inspection!" Chef said as the Warriors stood at attention.

"You're all impressive to be sure but not all of you will be in the game after this. The first two to pass inspection are Samey and Dawn." Chef declared, causing the two named girls to smile and accept their salutes and marshmallows.

"Courtney, Trent and Zoey are all safe too." Chef declared, causing Scott and Shawn to widen their eyes as they realized one of them was going home.

"Shawn, Scott, one of you passes my inspection and will continue through another round of the competition, and one of you will fail and get eliminated. The person who passes is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Camera shows Scott and Shawn looking worried, then the others glaring/looking nervous)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Shawn you fail my inspection! Sorry soldier but you're out of Total Drama Doom Camp!" Chef declared and it was harder to tell if Shawn, Scott or Zoey was the most shocked at this development.

(Confessional)

"Ok what the actual furry? How hard is it to get rid of that ginger-headed weasel? And why would Shawn get eliminated? He's such a nice guy. He doesn't deserve to leave first even if he DID win his last season." Zoey said frowning.

*static*

"Holy crud I can't believe my plan worked." Scott said wide-eyed. "Buh-bye zombie boy." Scott said as he revealed a stack of papers with his name on it, indicating he swapped out the names to be votes for Shawn instead of himself.

*static*

"Oh well there's always next time. Scott can't get lucky forever." Dawn said smiling as she shrugged.

(End Confessional)

(At the Losers' landing pad)

"Shawn, as the first one eliminated you have the honor or dishonor, however you choose to view it, to take the maiden voyage of the brand-new Helicopter of Humiliation off the island to the Rejects' Resort. Any last words soldier?" Chef asked. Shawn smiled.

"Yes. First off, I want to thank you Chef for giving me the chance to compete in this show even if I left first. And I want to thank my team for letting me work with them even if it was for so short a time. Good luck everyone." Shawn said as he let on the Helicopter of Humiliation, while Chef gave him a respectful salute.

"And with that, the first of many has fallen. With 23 left in the competition who will go next? Who will not? And how will the Warriors manage to correct their losing ways before they end up like Team Victory? To find out, keep watching TOTAL! DRAMA! DOOOMMMMM CAMPPPPPP!" Chef said as he signed off the episode not hearing the usual thunderclap that follows the words 'doom camp.'

 **End chapter 2**

 _ **A/N: And that ends the chapter. What do you guys think? Did I keep your OCs in character? Good? Not so good? Let me know. And sorry to any Shawn fans (myself I'm a fan of Shawn) but unfortunately it's just a case of the bad guy striking hard and fast. I'll try not to wait TOO long between updates. Until next chapter, sithlorde1988 saying so long and enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **Votes**_

 _ **Samey-Scott (changed to Shawn)**_

 _ **Zoey-Scott (changed to Shawn)**_

 _ **Dawn-Scott (changed to Shawn)**_

 _ **Scott-Shawn**_

 ** _Shawn-Scott_**

 ** _Courtney-Scott (changed to Shawn)_**

 ** _Trent-Scott (changed to Shawn)_**

 ** _Cody-Scott (changed to Shawn)_**

 ** _Teams_**

 ** _Wawankwa Warriors-Scott, Samey, Dawn, Zoey, Courtney, Cody, Trent_**

 ** _Ridonculous Rebels- Rock, Junior, Ellody, Carrie, Noah, Jacques, Taylor, Kitty_**

 ** _Ninja Newbies- Daniel, Kaelyn, Mackenzie, Isaiah, Ace, Simon, Lemmy and Olivia_**

 ** _Eliminated-Shawn (23 left)_**


	7. Back to Basic Strainings

_**A/N: Sithlorde1988 here. After a bit to brainstorm, it's time for chapter 3 of Doom Camp! As always though we have the disclaimer first. Chef, if you'd be so kind?**_

 _ **Chef: sithlorde1988 does NOT own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any relevant plots/characters or any of the OCs save his OC Daniel. The rest he borrows with very kind permission from the people who submitted them. We good?**_

 ** _sl88: Yep. *gives Chef paycheck* Ya earned it_**

 ** _Chef: I could like working for you. *walks off*_**

 ** _sl88: That said, on to chapter 2!_**

 **Chapter 3: Survival of the Drama-est!**

 **(recap by Chef Hatchet)**

 _"Last time on Total Drama Doom Camp! Our 24 cadets arrived to Pahkitew Island where yours truly told them that they were about to spend the next eight weeks competing in brutal challenges to test their skills, their wits, and their very determinations. I formed them into three teams, and set them their first task: Finding shelter aka their cabins._

 _At first it was a literal yawnfest *montage of aimless wandering plays*, but then eventually the Newbies had the idea to split into groups of two to cover more ground. While Daniel's idea did help them find the cabins, it was too little too late as the Rebels had gotten there first and won the stay at the newly built Chef Hotel. However, not all was lost as the Warriors were the last team to arrive. As a result they got to face the dreaded Hatchet Inspection._

 _At the inspection ceremony things got tense when it came down to Scott and Shawn for the last marshmallow of passing. Just when it seemed like Scott's goose was cooked, he showed he wasn't going down so easily when he was the last one safe, meaning it was the survivalist Shawn who was the first unlucky cadet exiled from Doom Camp, fated to take the Helicopter of Humillation up to the Flight of Failure off the island to his exile at the newly-constructed Rejects' Resort._

 _With a numbers disadvantage, can the Warriors bounce back, or are they doomed? Who will go next? What torture will I have for the cadets today? Who will succeed? To find out the answers to these questions and possibly even more, keep watching this episode of! TOTAL! DRAMA! DOOOOOMMMMMM CAAAAAAMMMMMPPPPP!" Chef said as he ignored the thunderclap that sounded when he said 'doom camp'._

(Intro plays)

(At the Chef Hotel with the Rebels)

"Oh man this hotel is amazing! It has EVERYTHING!" Jacques said happily from where he was being pampered by a pair of females from the hotel staff who were at that moment massaging his back.

"Mmm, yes that's the spot. You've got magic hands." Jacques said sighing.

"I'll say this place has everything! Check out these rockin' guitars and picks!" Rock said immediately going to the wall where many guitars and picks of various colors and makes were hung up, almost drooling at the awesomeness.

"yeah so what? So the place has some nice massages and guitars. Whoop de freaking do. We're here to win challenges not have spa days." Junior quipped, though no one realized it was him at first because everyone looked at Noah thinking he'd said that. Noah looked up.

"What? That actually wasn't me for once. Though I have to give Junior kudos. Maybe he's cooler than I gave him credit for." Noah said, smiling slightly as Junior grinned.

"Thanks. It's true though. We should be focused on winning." Junior said.

"Oh and I suppose the great and all-knowing Junior has a plan to do that?" Taylor quipped from where she was getting a mani-pedi.

"The what?" Junior said blinking. Rock facepalmed.

"Taylor, lay off him. He's just a kid." The rocker said defendng Junior.

"Oh shut your hole Freddie Mercury. No one cares that you and Justin Bieber over here are tight. Unless you have an idea on how we can keep winning." Taylor snapped at Rock.

"You know that's not likely to be true right Taylor?" Ellody said looking up from her book on strategy she was reading having heard the arguing.

"What do you mean?" Rock asked, curious what Ellody meant.

"I mean, Rock, that it's a proven fact that musicians are usually less likely to be good at leading others than most others. And the facts rarely lie." Ellody replied calmly, causing Taylor to give Rock a smug smirk from Ellody's backing her up and Rock to frown at Ellody.

"Oh yeah? At least I'm a better leader than Miss Whiny Momma's Girl Beverly Hills Bratty Irritating Twofaced Controlling Har-"

"Hello? Kids over there!" Carrie cut Rock off mid-sentence preventing him from finishing what was likely to be a rude comment.

"Yeah I know Carrie. I wasn't gonna swear in front of Junior even if he WOULD be cool enough to not care." Rock said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well be glad all YOU left the race with was a pair of twisted ankles, Rock. Devin wasn't that lucky." Carrie said randomly.

"First of all, what does that have to do with ANYthing? And secondly are you trying to blame Rock for Devin's accident Carrie?" Kitty interjected feeling like Carrie was being unfair.

"Mind your own business squeegee hugger! At least your sister had the sense to snatch up a smart guy when she had the chance. Meanwhile who have YOU managed to be friends with? Oh that's right, no one." Taylor snapped at Kitty, annoyed at the perky girl's interruption. Rock frowned at how Taylor was treating Kitty.

"Hey shut your mouth you spoiled C U Next Tuesday! At least Kitty didn't throw the race to go shopping with her mother AFTER leaving said mother hanging on an elevator shaft!" Rock shot back before Kitty could reply, earning a smile of gratitude from the girl in question.

"Taylor, for the love of all that is good and fluffy, do us ALL a favor and shut your pie hole before one of us shuts it for you. We do tire of your constant whining." Noah drawled, having gotten annoyed with the bickering, though Kitty suspected Noah was annoyed at Taylor more for dragging Emma into the argument when she wasn't even there to defend herself. Taylor huffed.

"Fine, not like you losers are that interesting to talk to anyways." Taylor scoffed anyways returning to her mani-pedi.

"Thank Mercury, That's over." Rock said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but I thought it was cool how you stood up for Kitty, Rock." Junior said, unable to hide a teasing grin at the end.

"No biggy. She stood up for me so I returned the favor. Besides Kitty's a pretty chill girl for the most part anyways so she doesn't deserve the crap she gets." Rock said. Junior shrugged.

"Cool story bro. Hey why don't we go check out the hot tubs? I heard this place has a pretty sweet jacuzzi too." Junior said to distract Rock.

"Could be fun. Why not? I'm down." Rock said. Kitty looked up when Junior mentioned the word jacuzzi.

"A jacuzzi? Where? I wanna try it out." Kitty said. Rock laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Relax, Kit. You can come along too if Junior doesn't care." The rocker said as he headed to the hot tubs, ignoring Junior and Kitty's frowns at him calling Kitty Kit as they followed him.

(Confessional)

"Kit, huh? Sure you were just returning the favor Rock. If that's returning a favor then my dad's a freaking one-armed mutant electric pink fem-furry." Junior said rolling his eyes.

*static*

"Kit?" Kitty repeated, testing Rock's nickname for her on her tongue. Then she smiled. "I like it. I could get used to it." She decided grinning.

*static*

"I saw them looking at me funny but I thought Kitty was too much like a cat so I shortened it to Kit because I could remember it as short for Kit Kat, like the bomb diggity chocolate bar. Mmm, I love me some Kit Kat." Rock said almost drooling at the thought of the chocolate.

*static*

"Between Rock being his usual airhead self, Noah being as helpful as a dead body, and Taylor being a big old piece of sugar honeyed ice tea to everyone, the only way this team will do well together is if either myself or Ellody takes charge. At least we don't get involved in most of the crappy drama on here." Carrie said huffing and crossing her arms.

(End Confessional)

(With the Warriors)

"Wow, who'd have guessed that Scott would go back to his old tricks so easily?" Zoey asked, not noticing Dawn frown at the mention of Scott.

"Can you NOT bring up that red-headed son of a drag-wearing furry in front of me Zoey? It was everything I could do not to slap that annoyingly stupid grin off his face when I saw him get off the boat when we got here." Dawn said annoyed.

"Uh yeah sure, sorry for bringing up a sore subject. Just making conversation." Zoey said.

"If you ask me, I think there's better things to talk about than that guy, like the fact Chef somehow got his own season to host. What's up with that?" Samey asked.

"I don't know, nor do I honestly care. As far as I'm concerned, Chef's earned this after all the flack he had to take from Chris." Courtney spoke up. Dawn smiled as she nodded her agreement with Courtney.

"I agree with Courtney. Chef may be a bit rough around the edges and gruff, but he's still nice enough to take time out of his schedule to host this show and cook for us even if he could probably do a better job. No doubt Chris put him up to making bad food." Dawn said. Zoey nodded her agreement.

"Anyways so who do you think will go next?' Courtney said changing the subject.

"If I had to guess, it depends on who loses. Obviously Scott if we lose, probably Taylor if the Rebels lose but I'm not sure about the Newbies." Dawn replied.

"What do you mean?" Samey asked.

"I mean I can't get a good read on their auras, except for the guy in the trenchcoat's. His was the most troubled aura I've read in a long time, and since that includes Scott's, that says a lot." Dawn explained.

"I think they said his name was Daniel." Zoey said then smirked.

"But back to the rebels I saw that rocker guy checking out the girl who was snapping all those selfies." Zoey commented. Courtney looked up and frowned.

"You mean Rock and Kitty? They're just friends, and not very close ones at that." Courtney commented. Dawn grinned.

"Does someone have a crush?" The moonchild teased.

"N-no! I just happened to appreciate the sound of his guitar." Courtney replied. Zoey and Samey exchanged smirks.

"Mmhmm, sure and Gwen was attracted to Trent's guitar when she saw him. Oh wait that's right she wasn't." Zoey said.

"DON'T MENTION THAT BOYFRIEND KISSING TRAMP IN FRONT OF ME! And Trent didn't deserve her frankly." Courtney said huffing. Samey frowned.

"Why so out of shape over Gwen?" Samey asked confused.

"The BOYFRIEND KISSER used to be my friend until she kissed my now ex-boyfriend behind my back. Good riddance to both of them, jerks the both of them. Who needs em?" Courtney replied crossing her arms. Before any further comments could be made, Chef's voice came over the intercom he'd had put in.

 _"Attention! All cadets report to the Mess Hall ASAP! Repeat, all cadets to the Mess Hall ASAP! That is all."_ Chef said over the intercom. Everyone went to the Mess Hall.

(At the Mess Hall)

Chef put down the intercom and turned on his TV to watch Topher Don and Chris while he waited.

(Interlude with Don Topher and Chris)

"Are we there YET?" Chris asked for what had to be the hundreth time, causing Don to roll his eyes from behind the wheel.

"No we aren't Chris! Now shut your pie hole and let me drive." Don snapped. Topher laughed at the two bickering.

"At least MY show never had people almost die on it." Chris said. Don's eye twitched.

"And at least I never had to go to prison for turning a kid feral AND turning an island into a dump." Don replied.

"Says the gay boy." Chris jeered Don. Don snapped at the last comment.

"THAT'S IT! DIE!" Don said letting go of the wheel and diving at Chris to beat him up. Topher dove to get the wheel but needless to say, the young host wannabe's talents didn't include driving, so he was unable to get the car under control as he turned around and his eyes widened, leaving him with only one thing to say.

"Oh, shi-!" Topher yelled getting Don and Chris' attention as the car drove off the side of the mountain they were driving up to get to the seminar.

(Back to Chef)

"Oh crap that ain't good." Chef said as he turned the TV off. Before he could process what he'd seen the teams started filing into the Mess Hall.

"What's not good?" Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow. Chef frowned at Daniel's question.

"None of your concern maggot! All you're here for is to do what I say and to try and be the last man or woman standing! Do I make myself clear?" Chef barked.

"Sir! Yes Master Chef, Sir!" The cadets said in unison. Chef smirked and nodded.

"Very good. You worms learn quick." Chef said in approval. He then got serious.

"I bet you worms are wondering why you're here aren't you?" Chef asked

"You're not gonna tell us even if we said yes, are you?" Junior quipped, causing Noah, Rock, Courtney, Trent, and to the surprise of the Newbies, Daniel to raise their eyebrows at Junior's gumption to talk back to Chef. Chef looked like he was gonna explode then he threw his head back and laughed.

"You've got spirit, soldier! I like that! But yes I actually was about to tell reason you're here is it's time for the next challenge! But don't be celebrating yet, because you're about to get a taste of one of the harshest and most brutal aspects of military life: Basic Training. Those of you who were on Total Drama Island when I took over for Chris during an episode just before the merge may remember this challenge from when I tested it out there." Chef explained, staring particularly at Courtney and Trent as he said this, both of who suddenly paled.

"Is this gonna play just like that challenge did? Or have you made changes to the format since that test?" Trent decided to ask even though he feared the answer. Courtney gave Trent a grateful smile for sparing her the need to ask the same question she had.

"It works pretty much the same except THIS time, I'm offering up a chance for one lucky (OR unlucky dependent on your opinion and perspective) to sit out of the challenge, actually two of you since the Rebels and Newbies each have a spare member. For the Rebels Kitty will sit out and on the Newbies Lemmy will sit out. Understood?" Chef said.

"SIR YES SIR!" Lemmy and Kitty replied, both saluting in unison. Junior found himself watching Lemmy for some reason as he saluted. He found himself thinking that Lemmy was awfully girly for a guy. He just figured that Lemmy was like Jacques was.

(Confessional)

"Seriously though, is Lemmy gay? He sure acts really girly. And I mean REALLY girly. If I didn't know any better, I'd think Lemmy wasn't a guy. But nah that'd be crazy. Why would Chef let a girl who pretends to be a man into the game? If he wanted that, he could've brought Eva or Jo in." Junior joked.

*static*

"On one hand I'm glad Chef sat me out because I get the feeling my secret wouldn't have lasted had I had to do the challenge. But on the other I kinda wanted to see how well I could do." Lemmy said then smiled slightly. Then he got embarrassed slightly.

"Is it bad that I liked Junior checking me out? Because I think he was. If I'm being honest, if I'd wanted someone to discover the truth about me, it'd be him since I think he could handle it after he understood it." Lemmy added as an afterthought.

*static*

"I know Chef was up to SOMETHING shady before we got there because I heard someone yell quite clearly, 'Oh, shi-!' before everything went quiet. Is he torturing someone in there? Or worse could he be taking over the world one leader at a time?" Daniel wondered, eyes widening as another thought occured to him.

"Or what if Chef's training us to help him take over Canada?" The mob heir deadpanned, shuddering. "I really hope i'm wrong because if i'm not we could all be in trouble." Daniel finished as he left the confessional after looking around to be sure the coast was clear.

(End Confessional)

"Good. Now for your first task, you get to hold these boats up as long as you can. This round will continue until someone drops out of the challenge by ringing this Bell of Cowardice. This challenge as a whole will end when all of one team's members have dropped out. Obviously that team will then be subject to facing the Hatchet Inspection Ceremony where one of them will be exiled from the game. So I don't think I need to explain how wise it'd be to do your best." Chef said. The cadets all saluted, except for one. Taylor just frowned but gave a quick salute.

(Begin task 1)

All the teams stayed strong holding up the boat even though each team had a member start to sway with the load.

"This boat is so heavy. Why are we lifting it again?" Taylor whined.

"Because if we don't we could ALL lose and then have to send someone home." Ellody replied.

"And I don't think you want us to lose, now do you?" Rock pointed out.

"Oh go eat a furry." Taylor said as she lifted up the boat with the rest.

After a little longer everyone was still holding steady under the weight. But this time it was the Newbies who would be in danger of losing a member.

"I don't think I can hold on much longer." Kaelyn whined as she felt her arms start to shake. Trent considered running over to steady her, but Ace beat him to it.

"Steady does it Kaelyn. Don't work yourself too hard. We can't be the first to have someone drop out." Ace said encouragingly. Daniel noticed this byplay with a raised eyebrow but ignored it otherwise. After that the boats stayed steady for awhile longer. Of course, then Scott got a devious idea and used one hand to grab a long stick and swipe it at the Rebels, intending to take Ellody's feet out from under her, but his aim was off so it wasn't Ellody, but instead Junior who got knocked off his feet causing the Rebel's boat to sway. He struggled back to his feet and managed to grab the boat again before Taylor got a wry smirk and used Scott's stick to knock Rock and Jacques off their feet, causing their end of the boat to tip and then land on Junior.

"OOF!" Junior said as he found himself pinned by part of the Rebel's boat. He eventually shoved the boat off, just as all the teams heard the Coward's Bell ring.

(End task 1)

"Who rang the bell?" Chef asked. Everyone shrugged, except Rock who looked suspiciously from Junior to Taylor.

"Don't look at me Rock. I was stuck under our boat." Junior defended himself.

"Yes you did Junior. Your foot rang the bell when you fell over." Taylor said showing the Bell of Cowardice laying on the ground by Junior's feet.

"What? But I didn't-?" Junior explained but Chef cut him off with a shake of the head.

"Sorry but since you rang the bell you're eliminated from the challenge soldier." Chef said, as Junior silently left the area glaring at Taylor.

(Confessional)

"Of course you realize this means war?" Junior said glaring at the camera imagining it was Taylor.

*Static*

"Junior didn't ring that bell! It was that spoiled rotten miserable excuse for a furry pink female dog Taylor. She'll get hers if we lose, I can promise you that." Rock said, then checked that no one was eavesdropping before continuing.

"Besides, I know for a fact Scott tripped Junior because I saw the whole thing. Stupid ginger-headed son of a drunken monkey." The rocker grumbled.

*Static*

"Perfect. One down, five to go. Have fun at elimination, Rebel scum." Scott said, laughing evilly.

*Static*

"Now that Junior's down, it's Rock's turn to fall. Then I can blame them if we lose." Taylor said smirking.

(End Confessional)

"Now that Junior has dropped out, time for task 2! In this task you have to use nothing but your bare hands to climb up a ten foot flagpole to retreive a gold medallion I tied up there. The first to reach the top and bring me the medallion gets to eliminate a player of their choice from the challenge." Chef said, as several people (namely Taylor, Scott and Daniel) to get intrigued grins on their faces.

"Oh one more thing. If you try using ANYTHING but your bare hands to climb, not counting your bodies, you WILL be eliminated from the challenge! So I'd do your best to abide by that rule." Chef added, causing many to groan.

(Begin task 2)

Many of the players started scaling the flagpole and failing. Only Daniel, Rock and surprisingly Noah seemed to have any measurable amount of luck at it, and even then they didn't get farther than halfway up, or they didn't until Daniel got an idea from a movie he'd seen before coming to the island, and took off his trenchcoat to lighten his weight, then he started to hug the flagpole and shimmy up it, and little by little he made his way up the pole.

The other teams saw this and gradually followed his lead. Soon it was a close race. However, Daniel's quick thinking ensured he was the first one up the pole to the top though it helped when Scott lost his grip and slipped halfway up taking Trent, Jacques, Ellody, Carrie, Courtney, Zoey, Dawn and Cody down with him. The next closest after that, Rock, was just too far behind to catch up, allowing Daniel to easily grab the medallion and slide back down the flagpole.

Daniel then ran up to Chef, medallion in hand.

"Sir, the medallion you requested, as ordered. Sir!" Daniel said saluting Chef. He returned the salute.

"Well done soldier. As promised you can eliminate one person of your choice from the challenge. So who will it be?" Chef asked. Daniel looked the other teams over with a contemplative eye, carefully appraising the others before he finally turned to Chef having made a decision.

"I'll choose to eliminate Scott." Daniel decided. Scott pouted and walked off groaning.

(End task 2)

"With two of you down, both from different teams, we're ready for task 3." Chef said.

"And exactly what is task 3?" Isaiah asked, speaking for the first time in awhile.

"Oh, you'll see. Heheh, you'll see." Was all Chef said in response to Isaiah's question.

"For this next part I need a volunteer on each team for a special assignment. Know that it'll be worth your time to take the job." Chef said. Eventually after some contemplation, Rock, Kaelyn and Trent all volunteered.

"Your special task, since you chose to accept it, is to be locked in the brig for as long as it takes for one of you to drop out. There also may or may not be an extra bonus in store for whoever lasts the longest in this specific task." Chef said mysteriously causing Trent and Rock to groan and Kaelyn to look intrigued.

(Confessional)

"A bonus? Perhaps an idol, or immunity? Either way sounds worth playing for. And I'm not a perfectionist for nothing. So I should have no problems driving those musicians out quickly enough." Kaelyn said smiling then sighed.

"Though I think I'll go after Rock to get chased out, mostly because I'd rather not have to have to be alone with that airheaded dunce. Not that I like being alone with Trent, but at least Trent's cute, and not self-absorbed, down-to-earth, confident, did I mention cute?" Kaelyn said then turned pink with embarrassment.

"Can we edit out me calling him cute?"She asked. When she got no answer she sighed and left the confessional realizing this was one thing she couldn't be perfect in.

(End Confessional)

(Start task 3)

"Teams, wish your volunteers good luck since this could be the last you see of them for the rest of the challenge." Chef said ominously. Rock and Trent exchanged worried looks behind Chef's back at his last comment. Before either musician could comment their teams came up one by one to wish them luck leaving Kitty, Courtney and Daniel the last of their teams to come up. Kitty came up and hugged Rock.

"Good luck Rock. Do your best. I know you can do this team proud." Kitty said as she pulled away from the hug trying hard not to grin ear to ear because she hugged him. Rock blinked but nodded.

"I'll do my best. Thank you Kit." Rock finally said after he found his voice after Kitty surprised him with the hug. He then turned and noticed Trent and Kaelyn both looking at him funny.

"What? Something wrong with a guy getting a good luck hug from a friend?" Rock asked. Trent facepalmed.

"No Rock. But I'm pretty sure she likes you." Trent said.

"Of course she does Trent. She's a friend. A cute friend to be sure, but a friend nonetheless. Besides I think you've got a girl of your own you've got an eye on." Rock replied subtly winking in Kaelyn's direction as he said the last to Trent. Chef then locked the three in the brig as he took the others off to watch them try to survive the brig.

(In the brig)

"So, now what?" Trent asked, deciding to break the silence and tension between the three.

"I guess since we're gonna be here awhile, we could get to know each other?" Kaelyn suggested. Rock and Trent shrugged.

"Seems like a good idea to me." Trent said.

"I can get behind that idea." Rock nodded his agreement.

So they spent the next while getting to know each other, learning a lot about each other. Eventually they ran out of things to talk about so the boredom returned.

"So we're here until one of us leaves the brig?" Rock asked.

"That was what Master Chef said Rock." Trent replied. Kaelyn then had a devious idea of how to get Rock to be the first to leave.

"So Trent, do you hate rock and roll as much as I do?" Kaelyn asked, smirking as she saw Rock's eye twitch at the question. What she did NOT expect was for Trent's eye to twitch too.

"Is that a serious question?" Trent asked. Rock nodded his agreement with Trent's question.

"Yes. Rock and roll is appalling and a disgrace to music. I mean who likes a bunch of freaky people dancing around?" Kaelyn scoffed. Rock growled, visibly offended by the insults to his favorite genre, but she didn't count on Trent glaring at her.

"For your information, female dog, rock and roll is one of the greatest genres of music ever created. So don't EVER insult it in my presence, GOT IT?" Trent replied. Kaelyn merely nodded. Trent glared.

"You make me sick. It's not worth staying in the challenge to have to deal with you." Trent said, storming out of the brig. Rock then glared.

"Trent covered my reaction, but let me add my own warning: insult rock music around me again and you'll find out I'm more than a easygoing musician. Got me?" Rock said. Kaelyn once again nodded and ran out of the brig in fear. Rock blinked as he realized he'd won the task.

(Back with the others)

By the time the brig challenge resolved itself, several other rounds had passed and the teams had whittled down severely with just Daniel Courtney and Kitty left in the challenge.

"Any of you worms ready to cry uncle and quit yet?" Chef asked, revealing that the remaining three were hanging upside down from a tree, something only Courtney had previous experience with. Unfortunately, Kitty did not, and so ended up falling off her tree. Not long after she fell off, Courtney swayed and fell to the ground. Luckily for her Trent walked up in time to catch her in his arms, something that both of them were embarrassed about. Chef turned to Daniel.

"So it's just you and whoever survived the brig left. Obviously for both teams' sakes, they have to hope it wasn't Kaelyn that survived." Chef said. Daniel nodded, though he hoped Kaelyn DID survive. When they went to the brig to check up on the task, they were surprised to find only Rock in the brig.

"So I take it Trent and Kaelyn chickened out at the same time?" Chef said. Rock shook his head.

"No, Trent stormed off first after Kaelyn made some offensive comments about his favorite music and left the brig and Kaelyn ran off afterward when I told her in no uncertain terms that I don't take kindly to music haters." Rock said.

"So that means you win the bonus I mentioned. It also means that each team now has one member left." Chef said, to Rock and Daniel's confusion.

"Sir?" Daniel questioned.

"Yes?" Chef said.

"How do the Warriors have anyone left? I thought Courtney was the last one left?" Daniel asked.

"Ah but Trent is still in the challenge. He left the brig first BUT because Kaelyn left as well I get to choose who is out and I chose Kaelyn because there's still a Newbie left, which is you." Chef explained.

"Oh, ok." Daniel said.

"So now what?" Rock asked.

"Now we have one final task to decide who goes to inspection. The three of you will start doing push-ups until I tell you to stop. When I do say stop, whoever did the least push-ups as indicated by this monitor next to me is out of the challenge and their team will go to inspection. Whoever did the MOST will get 1st place for their team and win their team a stay in the Hatchet Motel. Whoever is in the middle will just be safe from elimination. Any questions?" Chef asked.

"None? Good. Get ready and GO!" Chef said as the three started doing pushups.

(Meanwhile with the players eliminated from the challenge)

"So, anyone fancy a bet on who will do the most pushups of those three?" Ace asked, trying to break the ice with the rest of the hall.

"Why would we bet on that? It seems like such a juvenile thing to do. Life why do you hate me so that you stick me with such idiots?" Elizabeth grumbled speaking up for the first time in the episode as well as unknowingly getting the attention of two very surprised tech geeks.

(Confessional)

"Et tu, Brutus?" Noah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And here I thought I was gonna be the only cynic here. How is it these people keep surprising me? First Junior and now Elizabeth. Not to mention Taylor dragging Emma into her fight with Kitty when Emma wasn't even there. That's just lower tactics than even the eel would pull." The bookworm commented crossing his arms.

*static*

"Wow, since when does Elizabeth channel Noah so well?" Cody commented grinning.

"Luckily for the Codemeister, Kitty let it slip that Noah's dating her sister Emma so I have a fair shot at Elizabeth." Cody said smirking confidently.

(End Confessional)

"That's a pointless bet Ace. I'm pretty sure they're gonna all three tie on pushups." Taylor scoffed.

"Why's that Taylor?" Junior asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not that it's your concern but those three losers are so scrawny and wimpy they probably could only do at most nine or ten pushups between them. So I predict a tie." Taylor explained, getting annoyed glares from Kaelyn, Kitty, Noah, Junior and Courtney.

"I'll take that bet!" Scott said.

"I think Rock or Trent will do the most and Daniel will do the least." The devious ginger explained in response to the confused looks he got from the others.

Eventually the bet talk dropped.

(With Dawn, Kitty, Kaelyn, Courtney and Zoey, still in the mess hall)

"So it's just the three boys then? Should be fun to watch." Zoey said smirking at the other three.

"Maybe, but I think it'll be a quick decision." Kaelyn pointed out.

"What makes you say that?" Dawn asked Kaelyn.

"Rock's a wimp, Trent's more interested in his guitar than anything and Daniel doesn't look like he's done ANY physical activity." Kaelyn explained.

"Trent is stronger than he looks." Courtney huffed.

"So is Rock." Kitty added.

"I don't think anyone disagrees that Daniel might fail though." Zoey pointed out.

"So we're agreed it's between Rock and Trent?" Courtney said. Dawn Zoey and Kitty nodded.

"Daniel could still win even if it is an unlikely outcome." Kaelyn said.

"Speaking of unlikely, what was with you hugging Rock?" Courtney asked Kitty teasingly.

"I was just wishing him good luck, that's all." Kitty replied trying to hide her embarrassment at the question.

"Right, that's all you were doing." Zoey said smirking.

"It was! You act like one hug means an instant relationship! If that were the case, I would've already been dating Owen." Kitty pointed out.

"Touche. That's a good point." Zoey conceded.

"Still, your aura DOES have a lot of pink in it Kitty. You sure you're not hiding something?" Dawn innocently asked.

"My aura?" Kitty questioned frowning.

"Yes, your aura." Dawn replied.

"Right well yes I'm sure I'm not hiding something." Kitty replied.

"Besides, if anyone seems like they're hiding something it's probably that Lemmy guy. He's so quiet, and mysterious. But I've noticed he doesn't act all that masculine." Kaelyn interjected.

"Maybe Lemmy's not really a guy? I mean he has an awfully effeminate body build. But he could just be gay." Courtney theorized.

"You could be right Courtney. I did manage for a second to read Lemmy's aura but it didn't seem like much of a guy's aura really. So it's possible." Dawn agreed.

(With aforementioned Lemmy)

Lemmy sat by himself reading a book while waiting for the results to be announced. He quickly took a look around before leaning on a wall before closing his eyes and dozing off.

(Back with Chef and the last 3 in the challenge)

"TIME! Stop and hit the ground!" Chef said as he blew his whistle. The three guys hit the ground, all panting and out of breath.

"Now let's turn to the pushup monitor, which will now show a picture of the person to do the LEAST number of pushups." Chef said as the machine started forming a picture but Chef frowned as the picture that came up was actually two pictures, one of Rock and the other of Daniel.

"It's a tie?" Rock asked. Chef turned to Rock.

"For last? Yes. Unfortunately since at this time no tiebreaker is available this means both the Rebels AND the Newbies are headed to inspection. And the Warriors win the Hatchet Motel stay since Trent obviously did the most." Chef said. Rock and Daniel both groaned while Trent merely smiled.

(Back at the Mess Hall)

"the challenge should be ending any time now." Scott thought to himseflf. The whole hall was chatting and talking amongst themselves with the exceptions of Scott, Lemmy and Noah, and everyone looked up as Chef and the final 3 entered the Mess Hall.

"I have the results. Due to a tie, TWO teams are going to inspection. But the team that is NOT going and wins the stay at the Hatchet Motel is the Warriors!" Chef revealed getting cheers from the team in question.

"Unfortunately due to a tie between Rock and Daniel, I'll be seeing the newbies AND the rebels at inspection tonight. Each team will be voting out one member. So start picking your favorite loser now." Chef said as he left the mess hall.

(Confessional)

"Dang it Rock! You couldn't have done one more push-up?" Taylor grumbled.

"At least I have an excuse to put the blame onto you." The whiny girl said.

*static*

"I can't believe I won for my team." Trent said in surprise.

"I wasn't expecting it but YAS!" The musician said grinning.

*static*

"D'Oh! I hate it when I'm right." Kaelyn said facepalming.

*static*

"Trent's good at pushups. I just wasn't able to keep up." Rock said shrugging.

(End Confessional)

(Inspection Ceremony: Newbies)

"Newbies, welcome to the Hatchet Inspection Ceremony. Here I will be giving marshmallows to those of you who passed inspection. As for what I inspected, I inspected your performance in the challenge, I combined that with the votes you cast to decide the eliminated player." Chef said as he showed a plate with 7 marshmallows on it.

"As you can see there are 8 of you here but only 7 marshmallows on this plate. The person who does not get this marshmallow failed inspection and will have to board the Helicopter of Humiliation and take the Flight of Failure to the Rejects' Resort where once there, there's no coming back. That said, the first three marshmallows go to Lemmy, Ace and Elizabeth!" Chef said as the three named players claimed their passing marshmallows.

"Also safe with no votes are Simon, Isaiah and Olivia!" Chef declared, leaving Daniel and Kaelyn both shocked as they realized one of them was out.

"Daniel, Kaelyn this is the final marshmallow. Both of you have good reasons to be in the bottom two. Daniel, you cost your team the challenge by tying with Trent. Kaelyn, you jinxed your team by saying Daniel would lose, and annoyed people with your perfectionism. However only one of you is going home. And this is why the last one safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Camera pans between Daniel looking wide-eyed and nervous and Kaelyn looking hopeful she was safe but also scared)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Daniel! You're safe! Kaelyn, sorry but you've been exiled. Collect your things and head for the Helicopter of Humiliation. Next stop for you, the Flight of Failure. You are eliminated from the game." Chef said as he gave Daniel the marshmallow. Daniel breathed a sigh of relief then walked over to Kaelyn.

"Hey, you played a good game even if you didn't last very long. No hard feelings?" Daniel asked. Needless to say, Kaelyn didn't agree with his sentiment as the angry red handprint on Daniel's face proved.

"I'll take that as a no?" Daniel said wincing as he rubbed his face. Kaelyn settled for going to get her stuff without a word or reply.

"As for the rest of you Newbies you are safe...for now. Head back to your cabins." Chef said as the Newbies left.

(Elimination Ceremony-Rebels)

"Rebels, there are 8 of you standing here but only 7 marshmallows on this plate. The one of you who doesn't get a marshmallow failed the inspection and is eliminated. First three marshmallows go to Ellody, Jacques and Noah!" Chef said to the Rebels while tossing the three named players their marshmallows.

"Also safe with 0 votes are Junior, Kitty and Carrie!" Chef said as he tossed marshmallows to Junior Kitty and Carrie. Kitty and Junior looked fearfully at Rock as they realized he and Taylor were the bottom 2.

"Rock, Taylor, this is the final marshmallow. Both of you have good reasons to be here. Rock, you managed to tie Daniel for last, and you threatened Kaelyn. Taylor, you've been mean to your team since this morning. One of you has worn out their welcome with their team. That's why the last person safe is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Camera pans between a nervous looking Rock eyeing the marshmallow and a confident Taylor smirking as she felt confident in the votes)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Rock! Taylor, you are out of the game! Collect your things! The Helicopter of Humiliation awaits!" Chef said as he threw Rock the last marshmallow causing the rocker to breathe a sigh of relief. Taylor however wasn't so pleased.

"You voted to keep that tone-deaf idiot over me? I had the vision to take us to the top!" Taylor yelled.

"Yes but you're also a world class twat." Noah deadpanned, causing Rock and Kitty to laugh.

"UGH! Good luck without me! I hope you losers fail!" Taylor said stomping off to get her things.

"As for the rest of you Rebels, you are safe! Go back to your cabins." Chef said ending the ceremony.

(Confessional)

"Whew! Holy furries that was close." Rock said referring to his near-elimination.

"Still it's good that Taylor left. She was getting way too mean and spiteful for my liking." Rock said.

*static*

"That's what you get for threatening Emma!" Noah said crossing his arms.

*static*

"I can't believe those mooks had the nerve to try and cut me loose this early. Don't they know I'm their best chance of dominating this thing? The disrespect!" Daniel said punching the walls as he crossed his arms.

(End Confessional)

"And there you have it. 3 players down and only 21 to go. With the teams even once again, will the Warriors be able to get a numbers advantage, or will they go back down a player once again? Will the final 21 have any more drama happen to them? Will anything happen between Kitty and Rock? What is Lemmy's secret? And do we finally have Total Drama's first yaoi couple happening? To find the answers to all of these, and possibly more, keep watching Total! Drama! Doooooommmmmm Caaaammmmmppppp!" Chef said signing off the episode, not noticing the usual thunderclap following 'doom camp'

 **End chapter 2**

 _ **A/N: And that's another chapter down! Sorry it took so long but I got sidetracked from it with real life stuff happening. But here it is. But don't expect another chapter for awhile since I might start focusing on other projects than just this one. My apologies to Kaelyn's creator for her early exit but I just felt she was more suited to be an early boot than anything else. But I thank you for letting me play with the character. She was fun to write. And this might not be the last that is seen of Kaelyn ;). So until next time, sithlorde1988 signing off! Enjoy the story and feel free to review!**_

 **Votes**

 **Rebels**

 **Rock-Taylor**

 **Junior-Taylor**

 **Kitty-Taylor**

 **Noah-Taylor**

 **Taylor-Rock**

 **Ellody-Rock**

 **Carrie-Rock**

 **Jacques-Carrie**

 **Rock-3**

 **Carrie-1**

 **Taylor-4**

 **...**

 **Newbies**

 **...**

 **Daniel-Lemmy**

 **Kaelyn-Daniel**

 **Ace-Daniel**

 **Lemmy-Kaelyn**

 **Simon-Kaelyn**

 **Isaiah-Kaelyn**

 **Olivia-Daniel**

 **Elizabeth-Kaelyn**

 **Lemmy-1**

 **Daniel-3**

 **Kaelyn-4**

 **Teams**

 **Newbies: Ace, Daniel, Elizabeth, Isaiah, Lemmy, Olivia and Simon**

 **Rebels: Carrie, Ellody, Jacques, Junior, Kitty, Noah and Rock**

 **Warriors: Cody, Courtney, Dawn, Samey, Scott, Trent and Zoey**

 **Eliminated-Shawn, Kaelyn, Taylor (23 left)**


	8. Message From The Author (please read)

_**A/N: sithlorde1988 here. I know I'm super late posting the new chapters for Mediterranean Rhapsody AND Total Drama Doom Camp but my tablet keyboard case broke on me (in particular the N key stopped working so I have to either use the touch keyboard on the tablet or type without N's on the keyboard case. That said it makes updating difficult. As to how I'm able to write this, I'm (at the time that I type this out) currently alone in my brother's house on his computer. Since I'm apparently staying overnight, I have plenty of time to do a chapter or two. So hopefully I'll have an update for at least one of my stories out tonight. Thanks for the patience!**_

-sithlorde1988

 **P.S.: From here on updates may be slowed considerably in coming until I fix my keyboard case so if I don't seem to update much that's why. Thanks for understanding!**


	9. Message from Author 2 (PLEASE READ)

_**A/N: sithlorde1988 here. I know I'm super late posting the new chapters for Mediterranean Rhapsody AND Total Drama Doom Camp but my tablet keyboard case broke on me (in particular the N key stopped working so I have to either use the touch keyboard on the tablet or type without N's on the keyboard case. That said it makes updating difficult. As to how I'm able to write this, I'm (at the time that I type this out) currently alone in my brother's house on his computer. Since I'm apparently staying overnight, I have plenty of time to do a chapter or two. So hopefully I'll have an update for at least one of my stories out tonight. Thanks for the patience!**_

-sithlorde1988

 **P.S.: From here on updates may be slowed considerably in coming until I fix my keyboard case so if I don't seem to update much that's why. Thanks for understanding!**

 **P.P.S: At the time I type this, I'm at my brother's housesitting and working on chapter 4 of Doom Camp so hopefully that'll be out soon. Thanks for being patient!**


	10. Great Scott, Catch That Hostage!

_**A/**_ _ **n: Sithlorde1988 here. I ma**_ _ **naged to figure out a way to make my keyboard work so I ca**_ _ **n resume posti**_ _ **ng. I**_ _ **n ho**_ _ **nor of that, time for a**_ _ **new update for Doom Camp. As such, i've asked Daw**_ _ **n to do the disclaimer for this chapter. Daw**_ _ **n?**_

 _ **Daw**_ _ **n: sithlorde1988 does**_ _ **n't ow**_ _ **n Total Drama, the Rido**_ _ **nculous Race or a**_ _ **ny characters featured therei**_ _ **n other tha**_ _ **n his OC Da**_ _ **niel. These shows belo**_ _ **ng to Fresh TV, Cake a**_ _ **nd whoever has the rights these days.**_

 _ **SL88: Good job Daw**_ _ **n. *gives paycheck for disclaimer***_

 _ **Daw**_ _ **n: Yay! *uses the check to help wildlife***_

 _ **SL88: That said, o**_ _ **n with the chapter!**_

 **Chapter 4: Catch that Hostage!**

(Recap by Chef Hatchet)

 _ **"Last time o**_ _ **n Total Drama Doom Camp, our remai**_ _ **ni**_ _ **ng 23 cadets were put through the retur**_ _ **n of the dreaded Basic Strai**_ _ **ni**_ _ **ng challe**_ _ **nge, where some of the cadets showed they had serious chops, whilst others did**_ _ **not. *clips play of cadets droppi**_ _ **ng out little by little u**_ _ **ntil just Rock, Tre**_ _ **nt a**_ _ **nd Da**_ _ **niel are left sta**_ _ **ndi**_ _ **ng* I**_ _ **n the e**_ _ **nd, a tie caused both the Rebels a**_ _ **nd the**_ _ **newbies to be se**_ _ **nt to i**_ _ **nspectio**_ _ **n, where after tempers flared a**_ _ **nd words were excha**_ _ **nged, it was both Taylor a**_ _ **nd Kaely**_ _ **n who got booted for irritati**_ _ **ng their respective teams the whole episode. With just 21 cadets left, what will happe**_ _ **n today? Who will wi**_ _ **n? Who will go to I**_ _ **nspectio**_ _ **n? A**_ _ **nd who will get the**_ _ **next boot? Fi**_ _ **nd out o**_ _ **n this episode of! TOTAL! DRAMA! BOOOOOTTTTT CAMMMMMPPPPPP!" Chef said, as usual ig**_ _ **nori**_ _ **ng the omi**_ _ **nous thu**_ _ **nderclap that sou**_ _ **nded after Chef said 'doom camp.'**_

 _ **(E**_ _ **nd recap)**_

(With the Newbies)

"Funny how the teams are still even after two rounds, isn't it? Would've figured it'd be more one-sided or something." Olivia said shrugging.

"True but keep in mind anything can happen, anytime. So I wouldn't get too complacent." Ace said.

"At least it's fairly quiet right now, and not crazier than McLean's non-existent cajones." Simon joked causing Ace, Daniel and Olivia to laugh.

"True, though I'd be careful how much you make fun of the host, Simon. No telling how much he'll take before he snaps." Lemmy put in, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Point taken." Simon conceded.

(With the Rebels)

"Dude, I can't believe how close that last voteoff was. I mean, sheesh I nearly got axed." Rock said to Junior, who he was discussing strategy with.

"Right? At least Taylor left that round. Would've sucked to see you go Rock." Junior said.

"Yup." Rock agreed.

"I agree, it would've sucked to see Rock go, since he's essentially the life of our team. No offense to the others, but Rock's probably the liveliest one here." Kitty said, having walked over to hear their discussion, ignoring the annoyed outcries of 'OI!' from Noah, Carrie and Jacques behind her and the facepalm that Sanders did at Kitty's obliviousness.

"That might be true to some degree, but do you think saying that where the others can hear is all that smart, Kit?" Rock asked Kitty noticing the reactions that Kitty's comment had caused.

"True, you make a good point Rock." Kitty agreed.

"One of the rare times he has done that too." Jacques jeered from nearby. Rock ignored the comment in favor of a more subtle and non-verbal response.

"At least he doesn't dress like a woman half the time." Junior said. Jacques rolled his eyes.

"What a poor deluded little boy you are." Jacques sneered at Junior.

"At least he helps the team half the time." Rock interjected, annoyed by Jacques.

"And I don't? Forgive me if I'm not right out there on the front lines." Jacques quipped.

"Do us ALL a favor, Jacques, and quit your whining." Noah interjected, speaking for the first time in the episode. Before he could reply, the intercom interrupted.

 _"Attention all cadets, report to the bonfire area for your next challenge ASAP. Repeat all cadets to the bonfire area for next challenge ASAP. That is all."_ Chef said over the intercom.

"Guess we'll have to settle this later then." Rock said.

"Indeed. Shall we head to the challenge?" Junior said.

""Let's." Jacques said.

The Rebels then left en masse and went to the challenge.

(At the challenge)

"Welcome all cadets to your FOURTH challenge for Total Drama DOOM CAMP!" Chef said ignoring the usual thunderclap that followed 'doom camp'.

"For this challenge, I have taken the liberty of setting up a game of Capture The Flag, but with a twist. I give you...CAPTURE! THE! HOSTAGE!" Chef said.

"Capture the hostage?" Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You heard me maggot. Each team will be given a hostage from one of the other teams to protect. Half of each team will protect their hostage, while the other half attempts to rescue their team's hostage. The first two teams to get their hostages back safely to their base camps will win safety from the Inspection last team to do so will be sending someone home, TONIGHT! Also, I would avoid being the last team to finish if I were you." Chef said.

"Oh? What happens to them, other than sending someone home?" Noah asked.

"You'll see egghead. You'll see." was all Chef would say in response.

"Any questions?" Chef asked. When several hands went up he said 'Good!' and ignored them.

"So onto hostages! Rebels, you'll be protecting the Warrior hostage! Warriors, you'll be protecting the Newbie hostage! And Newbies will be protecting the Rebel hostage." Chef said.

"Who are the hostages, exactly?" Mackenzie queried with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll find out soon enough. Besides if you really wanted to know you could do attendance on your team and see if anyone is missing." Chef replied.

"Anyways, if no one else has any questions you should head on to the challenge." Chef said. The teams went to their base camps.

(Warriors)

"Who do you suppose Chef put us in charge of guarding?" Zoey asked Dawn and Courtney.

"Knowing Chef, probably that mob heir or the joker." Courtney guessed.

"I dunno about that. My aura senses tell me we should expect the unexpected." Dawn pointed out.

"And who do you think it could be then?" Courtney scoffed.

"Possibly Lemmy?" Dawn guessed.

"Why Lemmy? Granted he seems kinda shady but I can't see him being hostage material." Zoey said.

"She's a better choice than Daniel or Simon." Dawn countered.

"True." Courtney said.

(Confessional)

"I think I know who it is but given that two of those three girls hate me, and I gave them good reasons to, I don't think they'd have listened to me."Scott said crossing his arms.

"The question now is do I try to make amends for my wrongs? Or do I try to revise my old strategy and attempt it again?" Scott asked himself stroking his chin.

"Probably better try going legit. I think I'd get booted quick if I tried my old tricks too soon." the devious ginger mused and left the confessional.

*static*

"Maybe I'm being too hard on Scott. Maybe he's changed?" Dawn mused as she sat crosslegged in front of the camera.

"His aura is definitely less black for sure, but does that mean he's changed?" Dawn asked herself. She shrugged and walked out of the confessional without answering.

(end)

(Newbies)

"How about this challenge? I mean is Chef going loco or what?" Simon asked.

"I dunno Simon, anything is possible." Daniel replied.

"Well anything other than a LGBT contestant or Chris having a soul at any rate." Olivia quipped, causing Daniel and Simon to blink then chuckle at Olivia's slightly dark humor.

(Confessional)

"Could what she said happen?" Daniel asked the camera crossing his arms.

"Because if so that would be a first. Still I sense it might already have happened in some form. But I could just be paranoid." Daniel mused as he left the confessional.

(End)

(Rebels)

"So who would our hostage be?" Carrie asked.

"Given the fact I see you me and Junior here, it's not any of us. So that leaves Kitty, Jacques, Noah and Ellody." Rock replied.

"Kitty and Ellody are behind us." Junior added.

"So that leaves Jacques and Noah." Carrie remarked. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Don't look at me. They nabbed fairy boy." Noah said. Rock and Junior blinked then cheered as they realized he meant Jacques.

"So we know we have to save Jacques. But who are we in charge of guarding?" Rock wondered.

"Good question. But I think we just found out." Kitty said pointing to where their assigned hostage was tied up. Noah looked at the face and blinked.

"When did the evil cheerleader join the game and why is she our assigned hostage?" Noah asked. Rock and Junior looked and Junior facepalmed.

"Noah, that's Samey. She's a Warrior, and has been in the whole time. Do you need glasses?" Junior asked.

"No I don't." Noah shot back. He then crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"So we have to decide who's gonna find our hostage, and who will remain behind to guard our captive." Kitty said.

"I think Noah, Junior and Carrie should go find our hostage whilst you me and Ellody stay back to guard our captive." Rock suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Noah agreed. The others nodded and went to find their captive.

(Newbies)

"How about that challenge? Pretty crazy no?" Simon asked.

"Yeah it's crazy all right." Isaiah agreed. He then looked over and facepalmed as he found their captive.

"Go figure we have fairy boy as a hostage." Isaiah commented jerking a thumb at the captive Jacques.

"Seems legit. So Isaiah, Mackenzie and Ace will go find our hostage whilst myself, Daniel and Simon will stay and guard our captive then? Anyone got a problem with that?" Olivia said, taking charge for the team. When no one seemed to have a problem she nodded.

"Good, now let's go win this challenge!" Olivia said as the groups were formed.

(Warriors)

"So, boys, have we figured out who our prisoner is yet?" Scott asked.

"Does that answer your question?" Trent replied offhandedly pointing to the cage with a person in it.

"Yes, yes it does" Scott said as he went over and checked the cage and blinked before backing away slowly.

"What?" Trent asked.

"It appears Lemmy is our hostage." Scott replied.

(Confessional)

"And not only does HE appear to NOT be a he, but SHE has a really nice body on her." Scott said, cheeks pink with embarrassment at what he saw before he shrugged. "Still maybe I can use this situation to get a much needed ally on the other team without underhanded tactics." Scott mused as he exited the confessional.

(End)

"So Scott, you playing for the other team now?" Cody teased grinning.

"Why would you ask that?" Scott replied.

"Because you blush a lot around Lemmy." Trent interjected.

"Maybe because it seems odd for Lemmy to have boobies." Scott replied with a huff.

Cody and Trent looked at each other than at the area Lemmy was in and then laughed.

"That's a good one. What's next, you thinking Dawn's a gerbil and Courtney's her pet chinchilla?" Cody said unaware of said girls arriving as he said this.

"A gerbil, Cody? Really? I would hope I'm at least a cute gerbil." Dawn said pouting.

"And I'm NOT anyone's pet, you creep." Courtney huffed. Zoey giggled at Dawn and Courtney's reactions.

"Clearly you two don't get when someone is joking." Scott commented.

"If that was a joke, it was in very bad taste." Courtney said.

"And how is calling me a gerbil and Courtney a pet chinchilla a joke?" Dawn added.

"And how did Dawn know Lemmy was our hostage?" Zoey asked having snuck over to check their prisoner while the others were bickering. Courtney and Dawn blinked then Dawn looked at Zoey and Courtney with an 'I-told-you-so' look on her face.

"Guessing Dawn predicted Lemmy would be our hostage?" Trent said.

"Yes she did. That or her aura told her." Zoey said.

"Anyways, why would Scott be blushing over Lemmy? I thought he was straight?" Dawn asked.

"I AM straight. Or did you not watch All Stars?" Scott replied.

"I hope she didn't. That season was an out and out failure. And don't get me started on how badly I was humiliated near the end of my time on that show." Courtney said crossing her arms and glaring at Scott.

"Says the girl who kissed Cameron when she claimed to like me." Scott huffed. Dawn blinked at this exchange.

(Confessional)

"Courtney and Scott?" Dawn asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"Didn't see that coming, but I suppose Courtney DOES like her bad boys, and Scott IS a bad boy." Dawn said smirking as she giggled.

"Though maybe Courtney could be the one to bring out the light in him. I DID see some light in his aura the last time I read it. Anyways better her than me, since I dunno if I'd have the patience to redeem Scott after he let me get framed and sent off Revenge Of The Island in a trash bag." Dawn said frowning as she left the confessional.

*Static*

"For the last time, I was pushed by Mal into Cameron! That 'kiss' as Scott alleges it to be was accidental!" Courtney grumbled crossing her arms. Then she smiled.

"Although he didn't really seem to hate me too much this season for that, so maybe I could try forgiving him. We'll have to wait and see." Courtney said.

*Static*

"'Bad boy'? Really Dawn? REALLY? Do I look like a overrated piece of screenhog jailbait to you?" Scott snarked.

"Besides, I'm much cooler than that punk anyways. He's just a softy and a girly man." Scott said as he left the confessional.

(End)

"Anyways, all teasing of Scott aside for now, we should try to figure out groups." Courtney spoke up.

"Dawn Zoey and Scott to watch the prisoner and you me and Cody to find our hostage?" Trent suggested.

"Not bad though maybe we can switch Zoey and me to make those groups perfect?" Courtney said.

"Fine with me." Zoey agreed not wanting to be around Scott anymore than she had to.

"Fair enough." Trent agreed. Trent then left with Zoey and Cody to find Samey.

(Confessional)

"Not to say I hate him or anything but I don't trust that red-headed weasel as far as I can throw him, and without Commando Zoey that's not very far. He'd better do some serious buttkissing to prove he's changed or he'll find himself a very early boot." Zoey said crossing her arms.

"Don't worry though if you're watching this Mike. I plan to win for you." Zoey added as she left the confessional.

*Static*

"I liked how they just ignored me to have a laugh at Scott's expense. Though I dunno if I like the fact Scott seems to be a peeping tom. That's just creepy. Makes it so I can't even try to stay cool while I'm a prisoner." Lemmy said crossing his arms.

"Although it does help keep the focus off me so that's a plus." Lemmy said as he left the confessional.

(End)

(Rebels)

"So how long should we expect it to take for the Warriors to get here for Samey?" Rock asked as he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed.

"By my calculations, it should only be a matter of minutes at the most." Ellody replied.

"Or it could be awhile if they get lost." Kitty said optimistically.

"Either way we should be vigilant." Rock decided.

"Agreed." Ellody and Kitty said as they watched the prisoner.

(With the Rebel hunting group)

"How hard is it to find one lousy enemy camp?" Noah asked.

"Given this is Chef's design, I'd say pretty hard." Junior guessed.

"Or we're just lost." Carrie put in.

"Sure, look at it that way. You're a real glass is half-empty type of person aren't you?" *1* Noah snarked.

"At least she's not as uptight as that Courtney girl. She seems like she has a stick shoved up an uncomfortable place all the time." Junior commented, as Noah and Carrie blinked at his comment.

"While I agree with you, where'd you hear that expression?" Noah asked Junior.

"Probably from Rock." Carrie said.

"No, actually I heard it from Devin when he was cursing out Shelly after she dumped him during our season." Junior said, smirking at the shocked look on Carrie's face.

(Confessional)

"Devin swore in front of Junior?" Carrie said shocked. She then facepalmed.

"Way to set a good example Devin." Carrie added as she left the confessional.

(End)

(Newbies)

"Is it me or is this forest emptier than Chef's pocketbook?" Simon joked to try and lighten the mood, getting light chuckles from his two companions in response.

"I dunno, thanks to Chris, Chef's pocketbook is pretty empty." Daniel said.

"Still, we're at least covering ground." Olivia pointed out.

"Point. Though your attempt to keep the mood light is appreciated." Daniel said.

"Maybe I'm wrong, but I feel like there's some possible interest between you two." Simon said pointing between Daniel and Olivia.

"Simon, don't be serious. Don't get me wrong, Olivia is a nice person, but I don't think either of us really came to find romance in this game. If we happen to come across it that's just a bonus." Daniel replied.

"What Daniel said." Olivia said.

(Confessional)

"Then again, if he was looking, Daniel IS kind of interesting. Not that I'm checking him out or anything." Olivia said. She then crossed her arms.

"Besides, I get the feeling Daniel's got his eye on someone else." Olivia added as she walked out of the confessional.

*static*

"Simon's a funny guy, but he needs to get his romance senses checked. While Olivia is a good asset to the team, and fun to be around sometimes, I'm not sure if she's someone who would want me as more than a friend. Besides I don't really have time to focus on getting a girlfriend right now anyways. First I have to redeem myself from that sleazebag's attempt to oust me." Daniel said crossing his arms and glaring at the camera.

"But if at some point after the show Olivia seeks me out, let's just say I'm an open minded guy and anything could happen." Daniel added cryptically before walking out.

(End)

(With the Newbie guarding crew)

Isaiah walked back and forth in front of their prisoner who up to this point had remained silent.

"You think Royce is serious enough about his guarding?" Ace asked Mackenzie to break the silence.

"I agree he's a bit overeager, but I admire his enthusiasm to help the team. Besides, I seem to recall someone nearly costing us two different challenges." Mackenzie replied with a knowing smirk.

"Who, me? Don't be stupid! That was Kaelyn and to a point Lemmy! One of them was a giant PMS case, and the other is just plain quiet and weird." Ace replied with a huff.

"I was teasing, you grouch. Besides, I was referring to Daniel." Mackenzie replied, causing Ace to blink.

"Oh. Sorry, thought you were talking about me." Ace apologized looking embarrassed for his presumption.

"That's okay. I wonder why our hostage is so silent though." Mackenzie mused.

"My guess is he has nothing to say or he's waiting on his team to save him...if they can." Ace replied.

"Or, he knows if he says the wrong thing it could be bad for him." Isaiah said offhandedly with a grin, ignoring the look that Ace and Mackenzie exchanged.

(Confessional)

"Sociopathic much dude?" Ace asked.

"I mean I'm not afraid to get down if need be, but I'm not sadistic enough to grin at others' pain." Ace added.

*static*

"Isaiah gives me the creeps. I'm glad he's on our team to be honest. Though if he doesn't ease up he might find himself in trouble." Mackenzie said looking scared.

"Not that I'm afraid of that psycho or anything." Mackenzie added after a moment.

(End)

(With the Warrior guards)

"Listen, you weasel. If you try and sabotage us, I will get VERRRRRRRRRY angry. And you wouldn't like me when I'm angry, because I can be worse than Dakotazoid. Got it?" Zoey said to Scott, ignoring the raised eyebrow from Dawn.

"Yes I get it. Look I know you hate me and I don't blame you. What I did was messed up and wrong on so many levels. But don't you think we can get past it for our team? I mean look at Dawn, she's not mad at me, and I cheated her out AND watched her leave in a trash bag." Scott said, not noticing the two pairs of narrowed eyes at the last part of his statement.

"You what?" Dawn asked almost too calmly.

"I watched you get tossed in that garbage bag and did nothing to help, partly because there was nothing I could do, and partly because at the time I felt you were no longer a threat to me." Scott said ashamedly.

"You sick soulless sociopath! Have you ANY shame?" Zoey snapped.

"Easy, Zoey. I agree Scott should've tried to help but I can understand why he didn't. Though he DOES still have no excuse for framing me." Dawn replied, glaring at Scott as she said the last part.

"I deserve that. I was wrong. If I'm honest, you scare me Dawn. Your aura reading is unnerving. Plus I saw you as a threat. But that's no excuse. I'm sorry for that." Scott said, surprising both Dawn and Zoey with his apology.

"You think my aura reading is scary?" Dawn asked surprised.

"And how is she a threat? She's about as likely to make a final 2 as Staci is! And Staci's a compulsive liar! No offense Dawn." Zoey said.

"None taken." Dawn replied.

"Think about it Red, Dawn could use her aura to suss out plans to eliminate her then turn those plans back on the planners. She could easily dark horse her way to the top if she wanted to." Scott replied.

"That's a good point. But it's still no excuse for framing me." Dawn said

"Not to mention all the crap you put the rest of us through." Zoey huffed.

"I get it. You're gonna hate me for my mistakes, and I don't blame you. What I did was unforgivable." Scott said sighing.

"Zoey, I think we should at least give him a chance even if we don't entirely forgive him." Dawn said. While they were talking, none of them noticed Lemmy sit up to listen in on their conversation.

"Oh sure, give him a chance. And then what, have him throw this challenge and turn the team on us? Get real Dawn. Once a weasel, always a weasel." Zoey said.

"That's your opinion and I respect that though I wish you'd try to find peace with what he did. It's starting to turn your aura black." Dawn said worriedly.

"I bet my aura's pure black." Scott said.

"Actually, it's mostly light blue, with flecks of pink and dark blue mixed in. My guess is you've not completely gotten over Courtney." Dawn said.

"Fine Dawn, if you want to trust this weasel feel free. I for one am going to keep an eye on...wait what the furry?" Zoey said as she cut herself off mid-sentence as she looked at where their prisoner was only to see that said prisoner was gone.

Scott walked over and blinked.

"How did our prisoner get free? There's been no one in or out of here but us and our teammates." Scott asked confused.

Dawn facepalmed.

"We probably let her get away by getting distracted." Dawn said.

"We'd better find her." Zoey added.

"Can you trust us to all work together on that though?" Scott snarked.

"Never mind that! We have to find her or our team will lose, and despite Dawn's changed attitude towards you, I don't think you want us to lose." Zoey said as she walked off to find Lemmy. Dawn and Scott exchanged shocked glances then followed her.

(Confessional)

"Great, not only does Zoey hate me, but I managed to let the prisoner escape." Scott said facepalming.

"If we don't find her, we'll lose the challenge and I get a feeling with Zoey's current attitude, I could be in trouble if that happens." Scott said frowning.

*static*

"Zoey's current aggressive attitude towards Scott is concerning. Especially since he seems so sincere about his remorse." Dawn said sighing.

"If she doesn't get it in check it could corrupt her, and I shudder to think of the ramifications if she turns evil especially if she goes commando." Dawn added as she left the confessional.

(end)

(Rebel guards)

"...And that's why I never leave Spud alone in a room with Choco Oinks when he's drunk." Rock finished telling a story to Kitty involving Spud, Choco Oinks, about three hot girls, and for some reason, Rock's guitar.

"Wow, who knew Spud was so crazy?" Kitty asked surprised.

"Oh trust me, there's more to Spuddy than meets the eye. I know that for a fact." Rock replied.

"I'm amazed you manage to handle being his friend with how laid-back and cool you are Rock." Kitty said. Rock smiled as he looked at Kitty.

"It's not easy but someone's got to do it. Besides, Spud's a wicked drummer, so it's worth dealing with his antics." Rock replied. Kitty smiled at Rock as she sat next to him.

"You're so interesting." Kitty said as she leaned against him and snapped a selfie of the two of them smiling with her phone.

"Not as interesting as you are." Rock replied smiling.

"As much fun as listening to you two make eyes at each other is, don't we have a prisoner to guard?" Ellody interrupted, having not said much to that point. Rock looked over at the cage and facepalmed.

"Um, what prisoner?" Rock asked casually. Kitty and Ellody saw the empty cage and groaned.

"SHE GOT AWAY?" Kitty and Ellody shouted in shock.

"Looks like it. Now let's relax and go find her and bring her back here. No need to panic ladies." Rock said trying to take charge.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Captain MOTO." *2* Ellody replied sarcastically.

"Ellody lighten up. We have to work together." Kitty said.

"Fine." Ellody huffed and they walked off to find Samey.

(Confessional)

"If those two don't end up together by the end of the season I'm a gerbil and Mary's a bunny." Ellody quipped referring to Kitty and Rock. She then grinned.

"On the other hand, if we lose this could be a good chance to put the blame on one of them to get them out." Ellody added rubbing her hands and smiling evilly as she exited the confessional.

*static*

"Is it me, or is Kitty extra cute when she's trying to take charge?" Rock asked, then blinked.

"Not that I find her cute or anything, mind. I just think her antics are adorable." he added, as the camera panned to him trying to rip open the camera yelling,

"HOW DO YOU OPEN THIS THING?" as the camera cut to static.

*static*

"Maybe it's just me but Ellody seems really irritable today for some reason. Either it's that time of the month for her *3*, or she's jealous. And if she's jealous, she's delusional. Does she really think Rock would find a brainy girl like her attractive? Maybe Spud might or Lorenzo, but not Rock." Kitty replied then frowned.

"That last part came out way too catty. Sorry Ellody. But you are being kind of a female dog today." Kitty apologized before exiting the confessional.

(end)

(Newbie guards)

"That search party is taking forever. I don't like this." Isaiah said seeming uneasy.

"Relax will you? They're fine. I think they might just be struggling to find our missing teammate." Ace said trying to calm Isaiah.

"Easy for you to say. All you do is sit around and complain all the time." Isaiah snarked.

"What did you say?" Ace said and almost lunged at Isaiah if not for Mackenzie grabbing his arm and holding him back.

"Easy Ace, we're all just uneasy. No need for us to fight amongst ourselves. I'm sure they'll be okay." Mackenzie said trying to be the voice of reason. Surprisingly, Lemmy chose that moment to run into the camp.

"Lemmy? Where're Daniel, Olivia and Simon?" Mackenzie asked in surprise.

"You mean they're not back yet?" Lemmy asked, causing Ace and Mackenzie to exchange an 'uh-oh' look with each other while Isaiah had an 'I-told-you-so' look on his face.

(With the Newbies search party)

 _"Attention all cadets! The Newbies are the first to find and rescue their hostage! Newbies have the first immunity! It's down to the Warriors and the Rebels to get the other immunity!"_ Chef's voice rang out over the intercom, prompting Simon to cheer.

"YES! We're immune guys!" Simon said.

"That's great, but does anyone know where we are?" Daniel asked. Olivia looked around and facepalmed.

"Now that you mention it I don't recognize any of our surroundings. Don't tell me...?" Olivia replied.

"Yep, I think we're lost." Simon replied.

"Well if that's not a fine howdy-do. How do we get back?" Olivia questioned. Daniel looked at the horizon and smirked.

"Very easily, thanks to this." Daniel said grinning as he pulled a flare out of his pocket.

"Why did you have that in your pocket?" Simon asked.

"Figure it doesn't hurt to come prepared. I didn't think we'd get lost per se, but I had a gut feeling we'd need it." Daniel replied.

"Well thank the lord for your gut feelings." Olivia joked.

"Indeed." Daniel said as he shot off the flare causing it to make fireworks in the air, marking their location.

(Back with the Rebels)

"Aw fuzznuggets! We gotta hurry up!" Junior said as Chef's announcement came over the intercom.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Noah commented as he pointed in front of him to an open cave entrance, to Carrie and Junior's surprise.

(Confessional)

"Who knew the egghead would be useful for something?" Carrie asked with surprise.

"Don't get me wrong, he's smart, but I figured he wasn't much use in physical challenges. Looks like I was wrong." Carrie said as she left the confessional.

*static*

"And once again, my brain saves the day. Now to hope the cave isn't the home of that crazy sadist who pals around with the mob heir and foreign jock." Noah said before facepalming and knocking on the wall.

"Watch it be my luck it IS that cave because I said that. Life, why do you hate me so?" *3* Noah said as he exited the confessional.

(End)

As the three entered the cave Noah found himself tackled down by a guard. Carrie and Junior ran ahead though.

"What gives?" Noah asked his attacker.

"Shut up egghead! Now YOU're our prisoner!" The attacker said as he dragged Noah off.

Meanwhile Carrie and Junior had gotten seperated when Ace jumped them, as Junior snuck around the back way while Carrie held Ace off. He found the cage with Jacques sitting in it as the dancer turned to face him.

"About time you got here." Jacques snarked, speaking for the first time in awhile.

"Sorry we didn't give you an express treatment." Junior snapped.

"Never mind that, get me out of here before the guards come back." Jacques said. Junior eventually broke the cage open and they ran out the back way just before Ace and Isaiah came and deposited Carrie and Noah respectively into the cage, never noticing that Jacques was missing.

(With the Warriors)

"Where is she? She can't have vanished into thin air!" Zoey shouted, frustrated.

"What do you mean where is she? Don't tell me Lemmy got away?" Courtney asked having heard the yell and seen Zoey.

"Unfortunately yes she did, no thanks to Scott the Weasel." Zoey said.

"Are you saying Scott let her escape?" Courtney asked in surprise.

"Yep. He distracted me and Dawn with a fake apology long enough for Lemmy to sneak out of the camp. I told you he was still untrustworthy!" Zoey said.

"That lowlife! I knew I did the right thing dumping him!" Courtney snapped.

(Meanwhile with Dawn and Scott)

"Sheesh how hard is it to find one girl?" Scott asked after he and Dawn stopped to catch their breath.

"Apparently really hard." Dawn replied.

"Dawn? Scott? Why aren't you at the cave?" Cody asked as he saw Dawn and Scott.

"Because Lemmy snuck out while Zoey and Scott tried to reconcile." Dawn explained.

"Even though Zoey was being nothing but a royal bitc-" Scott snarked as Chef's voice blaring over the intercom interrupted his remark.

 _"Attention cadets! Despite a hiccup with their search party, the Rebels have successfully rescued their hostage! So I'll see the Warriors at inspection! That will be all."_ Chef's voice rang over the intercom prompting the Rebels to cheer and the Warriors (particularly Scott and Courtney) to give off groans of disappointment.

(Confessional)

"I warned you that you wouldn't want us to lose Scott, and you're about to find out why." Zoey said ominiously.

*static*

"Frack! I can't believe we lost! Now I'm in trouble again! Hopefully I can convince Dawn to help me, since I doubt Zoey will, and I get a feeling she'll have already swayed Courtney to her side." Scott said sounding worried.

*static*

"I fear for our team going into this voteoff, since the outcome could be pivotal to the final result of this season." Dawn said looking uneasy.

"I fear for Zoey's mental well-being if she keeps holding onto her hate of Scott though, since it could consume her." Dawn added.

(end)

(With Scott)

"So, I know I'm probably dreaming, but are you willing to try and put the past behind us and start over?" Scott asked Dawn hopefully, knowing she could well be his best hope of staying in the game.

"I really shouldn't given what you've done in the past, but yes I do forgive you Scott. Don't think though that this means I'm not watching you closely." Dawn warned him.

"Yes ma'am." Scott replied. Dawn giggled.

"You don't have to be so formal Scott." Dawn said.

"Oh, uh okay." Scott said.

"And yes I agree you shouldn't be the one to go Scott. But I also agree Zoey shouldn't go." Dawn stated.

"But she was a total bitc-" Scott started as Dawn cut him off.

"Hey! She's still my friend you know." Dawn cut off Scott's remark. *4*

"Sorry. So who do you suggest then?" Scott asked.

Dawn shrugged.

"I dunno, perhaps Courtney or Samey?" Dawn suggested.

"Hmm...Courtney has been giving me the cold shoulder a lot of late. And she IS kind of a threat. Maybe we can target her?" Scott suggested. Dawn thought about Scott's suggestion then shrugged.

"Seems like a good idea to me." Dawn finally said agreeing with Scott.

"So now we need two more to vote with us to ensure she goes." Scott said.

"I'm thinking Samey and Trent or Cody would be our best bets." Dawn replied.

"You're probably correct in that assessment." Scott agreed.

(Meanwhile)

"So we're agreed that Scott's outlived his welcome on this team then?" Zoey asked the people with her.

"Definitely. Time to take out the trash." Trent agreed.

"I may not be able to punish Duncan this season but I can still punish ONE of my exes." Courtney nodded.

"You do realize though I hope that without a fourth vote we could be the minority though right?" Trent said.

"True but I have a feeling there's not a majority on this team despite the uneven numbers." Zoey replied.

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked, confused.

"I mean there's the three of us, then there's Scott and Dawn, and I think they might have Cody and/or Samey with them. Though I suspect Samey is her own alliance by herself so she's not much to be concerned about." Zoey explained.

"If you say so." Courtney replied.

(Confessional)

"I hope Zoey's right about this." Trent said.

"I get a bad feeling about leaving Samey to her own devices like this." Trent added.

*static*

"Dawn better know what she's doing because if not I'm probably doomed." Scott said then sighed.

"Who knew I'd come to regret playing the game so hard before?" Scott asked himself as he left the confessional.

*static*

"Sorry to vote you but you've done nothing to show that you're worth anything to this team." Samey said as she voted.

(end)

(Inspection Ceremony)

"Maggots, fall in!" Chef barked as the Warriors lined up for inspection.

"Good. Now I have six marshmallows on this plate and seven of you sadsacks standing in front of me so rather obviously one of you isn't getting a marshmallow. That one will then proceed to the Helipad of Losers to board the Helicopter of Humiliation on which you will leave this island and you can't come back EVER." Chef said as he then picked up the first three marshmallows.

"Dawn, Trent and Samey are safe." Chef said as he tossed the three named players marshmallows.

"Cody is also safe as the fourth player with no votes which leaves our three voted players aka Zoey, Courtney and Scott." Chef said tossing Cody his marshmallow.

"Zoey is safe with one vote." Chef added as he gave a marshmallow to the relieved indie chick. He then turned to a confused bottom two.

"Scott and Courtney you both have good reasons to be down here. Scott, quite a few of your teammates are unhappy with your performance and with you in general, plus you helped lose your team's prisoner during the challenge. Poor form soldier. Courtney, you haven't been all that sociable, plus you did little to help your team this round. But only one of you is getting this last marshmallow. The final marshmallow goes to..." Chef said as the dramatic music began.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

...

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

(Camera pans between a perplexed and worried Courtney and a nervously fearful Scott)

...

..

..

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

..

..

...

...

..

...

"...Neither of you! Both of you got 3 votes so we have a tie!" Chef finally revealed.

"So there's going to be a re-vote?" Courtney asked.

"Normally that'd be the case, but now you get to find out why this is called an INSPECTION ceremony, as I break this tie myself." Chef said, prompting gasps from all seven Warriors.

"Scott, you've been really impressive so far. Courtney, you've been so-so. But in my professional opinion, Scott has had the better season so far. Still I find I couldn't properly eliminate one of you so I will break this tie by having the winning team, the Newbies, vote one of you out." Chef decided.

(With said Newbies)

"I can't believe we got first in the challenge." Simon said grinning.

"I can't believe Daniel's group got lost." Mackenzie said both laughing and facepalming.

"Hey cut us a break. Not our fault that forest is easy to get lost in." Olivia defended her group.

"Techincally it IS our fault since we didn't think to bring a map or compass, but I'll take the blame on that one since I forgot to grab them." Daniel said.

"At least we caught two of the Rebel scum when they tried to break their friend out." Isaiah said.

"Uh, you do realize this isn't Star Wars, right Isaiah?" Ace asked.

"Yes, but those rebels are still scum." Isaiah replied.

"Regardless I would keep that thought to yourself Isaiah. What if they have to break a tie between us in future and they had heard you say that?" Daniel pointed out.

"Point. But regardless, I don't see that happening." Isaiah said.

"Don't get cocky Royce. Anything is possible." Lemmy pointed out speaking up for the first time in a while.

"Well put Lemmy." Olivia agreed. Before anything more could be said Chef walked in.

"Newbies, I need you to break a tie in the Warrior votes between Scott and Courtney. so go vote for one of them to leave." Chef said as the Newbies cast their votes.

(Confessional)

"Sorry but you kind of did this to yourself." Lemmy said as she voted.

*static*

"This game only has room for ONE uptight girl, and it dang sure isn't you." Daniel said as he voted.

*static*

"I despise soulless gingers so yeah buh-bye." Isaiah said as he voted.

*static*

"Sorry but between you two I think you're the bigger liability to keep around." Mackenzie said as she voted.

*static*

"You seem like a cool person and all but I don't want to have to face you in the merge so yeah sorry not sorry." Simon said as he voted.

*static*

"Nothing personal but if you can turn on your own team I don't like thinking of what you could do if you actually helped your team." Ace said as he cast his vote.

*static*

"Girl, if you weren't so boring I might keep you but I don't like stick-in-the-mud types so yeah bye." Olivia said as she voted.

(End)

(Back at the Warrior Inspection)

"Okay I have the votes from the Newbies, and much like Survivor, I will read the votes. Once these votes are read the decision will be final and the loser will have to head to the Helipad of Losers to board the Helicopter of Humiliation. Here we go." Chef said.

Chef flipped the first vote.

"Scott. 1 vote Scott." Chef read off.

Scott gulped as Chef flipped the second vote.

"Scott. 2 votes Scott." Chef read.

Courtney smiled having a good feeling about the votes.

"Courtney. 2 votes Scott and 1 vote Courtney." Chef read as he flipped the third vote.

Courtney's smile then promptly turned into a frown.

Chef flipped the fourth vote.

"Courtney. 2 votes Scott, 2 votes Courtney." Chef read.

Chef flipped the fifth vote.

"Scott. 3 votes Scott, 2 votes Courtney." Chef read making Courtney smile.

Chef revealed the sixth vote.

"Courtney. 3 votes Scott, 3 votes Courtney. We are tied up with one vote left." Chef said as he read the vote.

Courtney and Scott both were nervous knowing this vote wouldn't end in a tie.

"The final vote...and the person leaving the game is..." Chef said flipping the vote.

"...

...

...

...

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Camera pans from a wary Scott to a surprised Courtney)

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...Courtney, you are eliminated from Total Drama Doom Camp! Scott you are safe!" Chef said as he read the final vote and threw Scott the last marshmallow. At that point it was hard to tell if Courtney, Zoey or Scott was the most shocked by this.

"I'm safe?" Scott repeated in shocked relief.

"Are you kidding me?" Zoey said facepalming.

"I demand a recount!" Courtney snapped.

"Sorry but you lost fair and square Courtney. I double-counted the votes myself to be sure. The Helicopter of Humiliation awaits. The rest of you can return to the cabins. And yes Scott you are safe." Chef said as he concluded the inspection then carried Courtney off. As they left you could still hear her yelling,

"I DO NOT CONCEDE! I DO NOT CONCEDE!," as they faded into the distance.

(Confessional)

"I don't believe this." Zoey said.

"You may win this round you weasel, but I WILL win the war." *4* Zoey vowed, her eyes hardening slightly as she said this.

*static*

"I can't believe I didn't go home this time. That was close." Scott said.

"Looks like I owe Dawn a thank-you." Scott realized.

(End)

 _"Well that was one heck of an elimination. With Courtney out, and the Warriors tribe soon to dissolve, how will the game play out? To find out keep watching TOTAL! DRAMA! DOOOOOMMMMMMMMM CAMMMMMMPPPPPPP!"_ Chef said as he signed off the episode.

(Votes)

Zoey-Scott

Courtney-Scott

Trent-Scott

Samey-Zoey

Scott-Courtney

Dawn-Courtney

Cody-Courtney

(Newbie revotes)

Ace- Scott

Daniel-Scott

Lemmy-Courtney

Mackenzie-Courtney

Isaiah-Scott

Olivia-Courtney

Simon-Courtney

Total votes

Scott-6

Courtney-7

Zoey-1

Remaining teams

Newbies- Ace, Olivia, Simon, Daniel, Lemmy, Isaiah, Mackenzie, ?, ?, ?

Rebels- Rock, Junior, Noah, Jacques, Carrie, Kitty, Ellody, ?, ?, ?

*Warriors dissolved*(20 remain

26th-Shawn

25th-Taylor

24th-Kaelyn

23rd-Courtney

*Warriors dissolved*

 _ **A/N: Finally, I finished this chapter. Took me bleeding forever to do, but having near unlimited access to my brother's computer for a week for a housesitting gig helps. Though you'll forgive me if this update has to tide you over for awhile until I can post the next chapter. My apologies to any Courtney fans but at this point her ouster was necessary for the plot, as well as the fledgling rivalry between Zoey and Scott. That does not mean this is the last we'll see of the CIT, however.**_

 _ **-sithlorde1988**_

Notes

*1* Noah is calling Carrie a pessimist here.

*2* Despite the fact this could be read as a Yu-Gi-Oh! reference, Ellody is actually calling Rock a master of the obvious.

*3* I couldn't resist a classic Noah moment here, and I could see him actually saying thsi in this situation.

*4* Sometimes a past Total Drama gag is too good not to reuse, like the Noah thing above or in this case, the gag with Heather calling Courtney a B-I-T-C- "HEATHER!" XD


	11. NOTE FROM AUTHORUPDATE

_**Sithlorde1988 here. No, sadly this is NOT a new chapter for Doom Camp though I DO have some ideas for it that I'm ironing out before I write that. But I am planning it. That said, expect updates to be REALLY REALLY slow in coming since my only access to fanfiction is my brother's computer, which I rarely get to use, but I am on at the time of writing this so yeah just letting people know I AM still alive. Also, I'm toying with some other possible story ideas that I thought I'd put out there for you to give your opinions of if you want.**_

 _ **1) Frozen 2: Fire and Ice (A mix of an inbetweenquel and sequel to Frozen, though very slightly AU to the events of the original Frozen in that this plays with the premise that Elsa had a friend that only she knew about when she was younger after she and Anna stopped hanging out. This explores how that friend could alter events both during and after the movie as well as act as my attempt at a follow-up to the movie. Pairings would be mostly the same as the movie, other than the addition of Elsa/OC (albeit a REALLY slow-burning Elsa/OC). Summary: What if, after the events of Frozen, Elsa found herself reminiscing back to the times when she had a friend, and then a prophecy surfaced involving her and said friend that explained her getting her powers? Will it save Arendelle from a grisly doom or doom it?**_

 _ **2) Total Drama Zeo Island: As the name implies, a Total Drama/Power Rangers crossover set post-Ridonculous Race where some of the Racers come with Geoff to meet the Total Drama cast at a reunion of sorts. What would happen if, during that reunion, a former villain uncovers a long-thought-lost artifact of an ancient civilzation that has powers beyond all imagination? And then what if that artifact granted some of the TD and RR characters the ability to save the world from an ancient evil that was reawakened when the artifact was unearthed? And can the campers/contestants handle the might of the Zeo Crystal or will it corrupt them?**_

 _ **3) Total Drama: Return To The Set: Chris gets the greenlight for one last Total Drama season where ALL the players from ALL seasons (including Ridonculous Race) come to the abandoned movie lot in the hopes of securing the ultimate prize? And in that mishmash of chaos, who will win? Pairings to be determined, but will be many of them.**_

 _ **4) Total Drama Heroes VS Villains: Chris and Don and Chef are sent to a hosts' convention to improve their hosting and renew their credentials, and are given the stipulation that if they fail, Total Drama is finished. Meanwhile, Blaineley is allowed to host a smaller season with 22 players from various past seasons (including RR) split into teams of Heroes and Villains. But the twist? Two of the contestants are pre-selected to lead the teams, igniting an already explosive rivalry. Who will win? Which leader's team will outlast the other?**_

 _ **So yeah, those ideas are just a few that have come up. Thoughts? And to those who read Doom Camp, be patient. I will get it updated eventually. And to those who use guest accounts to review, can you kindly make accounts that I can reply to your reviews on? I really liked some of the reviews I got, and I'd like to be able to reply to them with thanks for the review. But I can't if they're on a guest account. So yeah thanks for your patience.**_

 _ **sithlorde1988**_


	12. Scottball Idol Hunter

_**A/N: sithlorde1988 here with chapter 5 of Total Drama Doom Camp, and for today's disclaimer I've arranged for a special someone to do the disclaimer. Topher, if you'd please?**_

 _ **Topher: sithlorde1988 does not own Total Drama/Ridonculous Race or the related characters, save for his OC Daniel. He also does not own any other OCs in the story not named Daniel. Credit for them goes to their creators who are too numerous to list here but they know who they are. *turns to SL88* we good?**_

 _ **sithlorde: Yeah, we're good. Thanks. *pays Topher***_

 _ **Before we start the chapter, I'd like to re-iterate the point I made to the guest reviewers in the last update: If you're going to make a review PLEASE make an account first so I can at least acknowledge your reviews with a reply, even if they're not so nice of reviews. I still like to acknowledge those who give input. So yeah. On with the chapter!**_

 **Chapter 5: The Doomball Hunt**

 **(recap narrated by Chef Hatchet)**

 _"Previously on Total Drama Doom Camp, our three teams faced their fourth challenge as a team, where-in one member from each team was taken hostage, and the rest of the teams had to find the missing hostages. After a frenetic and mad-cap hunt, where some players got closer to one another, and some just plain acted shady *clips play of Rock and Kitty bonding, as well as of Scott finding Lemmy in his team's cage and getting more of a eyeful than he expected*, but in the end the Warriors lost the day, and after a close bonfire, it was Courtney who was given the heave-ho for being a threat, after a re-vote from the Newbies who won the challenge broke a tie between her and Scott. Now with 20 players left, and some players getting redemption where they least expect it (sort of) *clip plays of Dawn and Scott reconciling*, how will the next round affect the flow of the game? Will all 3 teams survive this round? And who will go home this time? Find out all this and more right now on Total! Drama! DOOOOMMMM CAMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Chef said ignoring the usual thunderclap that followed the words 'doom camp'._

 **(End recap, and theme song plays)**

(With the Warriors)

"So, how did it feel to be a hostage last round Samey?" Dawn asked Samey to ease the silence in the room.

"It wasn't too bad, for the most part." Samey replied with a shrug then turned to the other girl who seemed to be sulking.

"What's eating Zoey?" Samey asked with curiousity.

"She was hoping Scott would leave last round, but he didn't." Dawn replied.

"Still there's always this round if we lose." Zoey put in hopefully, speaking up for the first time in the episode.

"Or is there?" Samey said.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Oh yeah, didn't Chef say we didn't want to be the team that came in last in that last round?" Zoey said remembering something Chef said.

"Yes, he did." Dawn slowly said as her eyes went wide.

"You don't think...?" she added as a thought occurred to her.

"He could do that, anything is possible in this game." Zoey said.

"Including you getting Scott med-evaced while making it look like an accident?" Samey joked lightly.

"Perhaps." Zoey said. Dawn frowned at the look that Zoey got at Samey's joking suggestion.

"You're not seriously considering it are you?" Dawn asked Zoey with concern.

"Of course she's not. I don't think she'd consider Scott worth throwing away her chance to win over." Samey pointed out.

"Since when was this about winning?" Zoey snapped.

"It's not, i was just making a point." Samey said. Before any more could be said, the intercom flared to life.

 _"Attention cadets, all cadets to the Mess Hall for an announcement and a twist ASAP! That is all."_ Chef's voice said over the intercom, causing Dawn, Zoey and Samey to head for the Mess Hall where their male teammates joined them.

 **(At the Mess Hall)**

"Greetings Cadets! As you can see you are in three teams. But right now I see no reason for you to remain in these teams any longer. All of your current teams are dissolved. After this round, all of you will either be a Army Ace or a Naval Navigator. As the hostage of the winning team in last round, Lemmy gets to be a captain, and she has a choice. She can either have Jacques or Samey be the other team captain. But she has to choose carefully. What's it gonna be?" Chef said. Everyone showed surprise at this development, especially Lemmy who inadvertently gasped, 'wha?" in surprise. After she thought about it she turned to Chef.

"I choose Samey to be the other captain." Lemmy decided. Samey smiled and thanked Lemmy as Chef spoke up again.

"OK. Samey is the leader of the Naval Navigators, while Lemmy leads the Army Aces. Jacques joins the Aces since he wasn't picked to be a captain, as the leftover hostage from last challenge." Chef said. Jacques frowned but joined Lemmy's team without complaint.

"That said, Samey gets first pick for her team since Lemmy chose Jacques as her first pick when she elected Sammy a captain." Chef said. Samey thought about it.

"I think I will choose Trent, since he seems like a good pick of teammate." Samey eventually said after some thought. Trent raised an eyebrow but shrugged and stood by Samey.

After a few rounds, the teams were rounded out accordingly:

Aces-Lemmy, Jacques, Ellody, Scott, Zoey, Daniel, Junior, Simon, Ace and Isaiah

Navigators- Samey, Trent, Rock, Kitty, Noah, Dawn, Olivia, Mackenzie, Carrie and Cody

"Now that your new teams have been settled, it's time for your next challenge." Chef said.

"And pray tell what means of torture have you chosen for us today, oh cheftastic one?" Noah deadpanned, to Junior and Kitty's amusement as well as Rock and Daniel's disapproval.

"Glad you asked, Noah. Today you guys are playing a game I call paintball." Chef said, causing several people, most notably Simon, Daniel and Scott, to grin in anticipation.

(Confessional)

"Paintball? Oh hell yeah, now we're talking!" Scott said smirking as he crossed his arms.

"If we'd had a chance to show our skills off back in Revenge Of The Island, I'd have shown I have some mean paintball prowess." Scott boasted as he saluted the camera and exited the confessional.

*static*

"Dude, this is so MY challenge to dominate! I mean, not to brag, but I am a major beast at paintball! Combo that with my keen strategic instinct, and I feel good about my team's chances." Daniel said smiling. That smile quickly turned into a feral grin as he continued.

"As for the others, as much as I hate to borrow a past quote, here I feel it applies. That said, one by one, they'll ALL go down." Daniel added as he left the confessional.

*static*

"I had to open my mouth, didn't I?" Noah deadpanned as he facepalmed lightly.

"Still I do have some strategy so it shouldn't be a COMPLETE disaster, hopefully." Noah said as he left the confessional.

*static*

"Oh my, I hope we aren't shooting animals with these paintballs. That would be horrible." Dawn said wide-eyed.

"Still, I got a glimpse of Chef's aura, and for a military veteran, his aura is surprisingly pink." Dawn said and then giggled before leaving the confessional.

(end)

"The rules of the challenge, for those of you who are unfamiliar with paintball, are simple: Some of you will be the hunters, and pack these paintball guns, with these fetching caps in different shades of camoflauge. The others will be the prey, and have to be sure they don't get shot by a hunter. The first team to have all their deer shot will have to send a player home. And the hunter on the losing team who shoots the most deer will get individual immunity. The hunter on the winning team with the most deer will win a special reward that I will reveal later on.

For now you have 30 minutes to gather in your teams and strategize while making your game plans and decide how to proceed. Before I forget, the following are hunters: on the Aces, we have Daniel, Junior, Simon, Ace and Scott. On the Navigators, hunters are Rock, Noah, Trent, Cody and Olivia. Everyone else is prey. So hunters, feel free to strategize within your teams while the prey should use this 30 minute period of planning and preparation to find good places to hide. Once the 30 minutes are up, the challenge will commence. Good luck teams! Your 30 minute planning period starts, NOW!" Chef said to the teams who split into their teams and then split into hunters and prey.

As the teams left to plan/hide, Chef turned on the intercom.

 _"One more thing! I forgot to mention that the Aces will have olive hats and paint, while the Navigators will have khaki hats and paint. That is all."_ Chef said.

(With the Navigators)

"So what's our strategy?" Olivia asked her fellow hunters.

"I suggest we employ the traditional divide and conquer approach, wherein each of us takes on a selected prey to maximize efficiency. To be precise, Rock will hunt Ellody, Trent will hunt Jacques, Olivia will hunt Lemmy, Cody can hunt Isaiah, whilst I will hunt Dawn. If any of us bags our prey quickly we should plan to find the others and help them if needed. If we can pull this strategy off, we should be in with a good chance of winning." Noah said as the other hunters nodded their agreement. The hunters then dispersed to gather their gear and head after their designated targets.

(With the Aces)

"So we should assume the Navigators will likely go for the divide and conquer routine given who some of their hunters are. That said, we should have at least one of us guarding our team's prey at all times so they can't score." Daniel said.

"But isn't there a rule against that?" Ace asked uncertianly.

"Not that I'm aware of. And I'm sure if anyone would've noticed that it'd have been Scott who seems to excel at finding loopholes. That said, Scott will be working with me and Simon to hunt the other team's prey, whilst Junior and Ace will protect our team's prey." Daniel decided. The others quickly agreed.

(Confessional)

"Is it me, or should I be worried he picked up on my ability to find loopholes so quickly?" Scott asked the camera with wide eyes. He then shrugged.

"Worst case, I'll have to make him disappear if he gets to be TOO big of a threat. So there's always that." Scott said as he exited the confessional, unaware that the mob heir in question had just happened to be walking past the confessionals and was waiting nearby to make his own confessional, and as such heard everything.

*static*

"Or WILL you, my slippery friend?" Daniel asked with crossed arms after he walked into the confessional.

"Little do you realize, I'm not one to go down without a fight. The last guy who tried left after being epically humiliated on a grand scale. But if you feel you can do it, I welcome your attempt, Scott." Daniel said as he crossed his arms and exited the confessional.

(end)

(With the Navigator prey)

Kitty and Samey quickly looked around then ducked behind a bush and tree respectively to hide, while Carrie eventually hid in the mess hall behind where Chef served the food. As for Elizabeth and Zoey, they had to settle for more obvious hiding spots but eventually hid under the dock and in a cave respectively.

After the prey all hid, Chef's horn blew to signify the start of the hunt. At that point the hunters were hunting in earnest to find their prey. Eventually, both Rock and Trent found their prey hiding together and quickly tagged them.

(Ace prey-3 Navigator prey-5)

Not long after that, Daniel managed to bag half the Navigator prey in cooperation with Scott and Simon. At that same moment, Rock and Trent caught up to Olivia and between the three of them they tagged Lemmy fairly effortlessly.

(Ace prey-2 Navigator prey-2)

Daniel heard something and managed to tag Elizabeth whose shoe was sticking out from under the dock, whilst elsewhere Scott found and tagged Isaiah whilst walking past the cave where unknownst to him Dawn AND Zoey were hiding.

(Ace prey-1 Navigator prey-1)

Though Daniel and Simon looked around they couldn't find Dawn anywhere, as the Navigators had similar problems finding Zoey. Or at least that WAS the case until Simon did a second sweep of the spot where Scott tagged Isaiah and spotted a cave and went in. Meanwhile Rock saw Simon go in the cave and followed him.

(In the cave)

Dawn meditated while she hid, but stopped when she realized she wasn't alone in the cave. She looked around warily before calling out,

"Who's there? I know how to fight and I will use those skills if I have to," and looking around. Zoey blinked as she recognized Dawn's voice nearby.

"Dawn? Is that you?" Zoey asked with a wide-eyed look.

"Zoey? Yeah. But why are you hiding here? Won't this cause a tie for the challenge?" Dawn asked.

"Not necessarily. But you're probably right." Zoey replied.

"One of us should leave the cave to make the results more fair." Dawn said.

"Fine. Ro-sham-bo for it?" Zoey asked and Dawn nodded. Zoey lost and left the cave only to walk straight into a surprised Rock who tagged the redhead out, ending the challenge.

"Time! Everyone back to camp! We have a winner!" Chef said over the intercom, sending everyone back to camp.

After everyone arrived back to camp, Chef looked the teams over before shaking his head.

"Such a disappointment. Not one of you would last five minutes in a real war or hunt. Well except for these two and this crafty girl." Chef said as he pointed to Daniel, Rock and Dawn in turn as he said the last.

"It came down to Dawn and Zoey for their teams, but thanks to a power struggle and a sneak attack, the winners of the challenge are Dawn and the Navigators!" Chef announced as the Aces collectively facepalmed.

"Aces, sorry but you've got a date with the bonfire tonight where one of you will be exiled from this game. So get to voting!" Chef barked as he dismissed the group.

(Confessional)

"Perfect. I ignored Dawn's hiding spot on purpose because I knew it could likely make that mob fool look like a moron. And it worked like a charm. Time to go bye-bye." Scott said as he voted.

*Static*

"You realize this means war right?" Daniel said crossing his arms as he voted.

*Static*

"You've not changed a bit, DESPITE what Dawn says! Get out!" Zoey said as she voted.

*static*

"I had no idea those hunters were waiting, I swear! Granted I'd have known had I thought to do an aura check but I didn't. Oh no, Zoey might go home and it'd be all my fault. This is horrible." Dawn said frowning.

*static*

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted that weasel." Simon said as he voted.

(end)

(With the Navigators)

"Dawn, that was amazing! How'd you know where those hunters were?" Kitty asked in amazement. Dawn shrugged.

"I honestly had no clue they were there. I just figured Zoey and I should have seperate hiding spots. The fact it got Zoey tagged was just an unfortunate consequence." Dawn said. Kitty accepted that and walked over to hang out with Rock.

(With the Aces)

"Dude, did that really just happen?" Daniel asked Simon and Ace.

"It totally did. How did we not see that coming with Dawn and Zoey?" Ace asked.

"i dunno, but we didn't see it coming at all." Simon said.

"Am I the only one who thinks one of our hunters didn't do their job?" Daniel asked with narrowed eyes.

"You don't mean...?" Ace asked.

"I think I do, Ace. I think a certain evil ginger is up to his old tricks again. In that case, I think we know who has to go."Daniel said to nods of agreement from the others.

Meanwhile outside at that moment, Scott smiled evilly as he pulled a small object out from under the cabin and smirked at it.

"Hello, my ticket to safety from this vote. Time to make a big move." Scott said smirking.

(At the bonfire)

"Welcome to the bonfire, Aces. There are 10 of you here, but only 9 marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come and get your marshmallow. The one of you who does not receive a marshmallow must leave the game, and can't come back. EVER. That said, first marshmallows go to Simon, Ace and Isaiah!" Chef said as he tossed the named three marshmallows.

"Also safe are Ellody, Jacques and Junior!" Chef said as he handed out three more marshmallows, leaving Daniel, Scott, Zoey and Lemmy without a marshmallow.

"Lemmy is also safe as is Daniel!" Chef said as he tossed the two their marshmallows, leaving one marshmallow on the plate and both Scott and Zoey looking right at it.

"Scott, Zoey, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. Scott, you're here because apparently your team STILL doesn't trust you despite your insistence you weren't reverting to your old ways. Zoey, I guess the team took it pretty hard that you cost them the challenge. But only one of you can be safe. The last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Zoey! Scott, you're out! The Helicopter awaits!" Chef announced, only then noticing the smirk on Scott's face as he stood up.

"OR IS IT?" Scott countered, as he pulled out a golden Chef head, to mass gasps.

"I'll be. That's the Chef statue. This means you're NOT out AND that yours is the only vote that counts. And after looking back at the votes, that means the new eliminated player is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(the entire team sans Scott gets nervous as they wait for the announcement)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Simon! Sorry but Scott voted you out of the game with his single vote! This means that you have to take the Helicopter of Humiliation! So give Scott your marshmallow and be on your way!" Chef said, as Daniel and Ace both gasped and glared at the redhead.

"Sorry guys, but I heard Simon trying to get votes against me because he was paranoid of me. But the truth is he's the one who told Zoey to hide in that cave in the first place, making it HIS fault we lost the challenge." Scott said smirking.

"No I didn't. You liar! You'll get yours! So go f*ck yourself!" Simon said before turning to his now former teammates.

"Good game everyone and do your best in challenges. If my luck permits, I might return." Simon said before leaving.

"The rest of you are now safe, so head back to your cabin." Chef said as he dismissed the bonfire. The shocked Aces then left.

(Back with the Navigators)

"So why are we meeting so late at night like this?" A figure asked two other figures who were all shadowed.

"Because, we all face a common red-headed menace to this game. And that menace shall remain nameless as a precaution. Besides, I know that Rock here tagging Zoey was no accident last round. It had to be a setup. Am I right, Rock?" the second figure replied to the first figure and the other one who was now revealed to be Rock.

"Correct Kitty, but at the same time, we know Dawn is convinced he's on the up and up, but I'm betting he's got her thinking that so he can butter her up. Or am I wrong on that assumption, Olivia?" Rock replied to the second figure and first figure, now revealed to be Olivia and Kitty respectively.

"No you're right, but I think at the same time Noah here had a good plan with his 'divide and conquer' strategy so he could be an asset to us with it. Am I right Noah?" Kitty said revealing a fourth figure standing by Rock who turned out to be Noah.

"That's right. But at the same time wouldn't it make it a bit obvious that we're working together if we have a bunch of us meeting together?" Noah pointed out.

"Yes, but at the same time there won't be that many big meetings like these." Rock replied, seeing Noah's point. Noah nodded approvingly at Rock's comment.

"I agree with Rock. Still, let's hope for the best." Noah said in a rare non-cynical moment. The foursome left on that note.

(Over with Chef)

"Well, didn't see THAT coming! With Simon gone after Scott made a big power play, can the Aces recover? Or will they be doomed to fall apart? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! DOOM CAMMMMPPPP!" Chef said as he signed off the episode with the usual thunderclap following the words 'doom camp'.

end chapter

 _ **A/N: And so ends another chapter! I apologize for the delay in posting this, but I had to do most of it on my brother's laptop on the rare occasions I got access to it, but now that I have another tablet I should be more active in updating (SHOULD being the operative word there, providing I don't get writer's block). Also, apologies to Simon's creator, but his elimination seemed to best fit the flow of this chapter. But you never know if he could be back or not. That said, feel free to review and let me know how you felt I did with this chapter! I make no guarantees on when the next chapter will be out since I have to figure out what to do for it. But know I am working on it even as I type this (at the time of writing this, it's about 11:15 at night on a Thursday so I doubt I'll get another one out tonight at least.) so I haven't abandoned this! I plan to finish this eventually! So thanks for understanding! Until next time, sithlorde out!**_

 ** _-sithlorde1988_**

 **Votes**

 **Scott- Simon (only vote that counted)**

 **Simon- Scott (voided by Scott's idol play)**

 **Zoey-Scott (voided by Scott's idol)**

 **Isaiah-Scott (voided by idol)**

 **Junior- Zoey (voided by idol)**

 **Lemmy-Zoey (voided by idol)**

 **Jacques- Zoey (voided by idol)**

 **Daniel-Scott (voided by idol)**

 **Ace- Scott- (voided by idol)**

 **Ellody- Zoey (voided by idol)**

 **Scott-5**

 **Zoey-4**

 **Simon-1**

Aces-Lemmy, Jacques, Ellody, Scott, Zoey, Daniel, Junior, Ace and Isaiah

Navigators- Samey, Trent, Rock, Kitty, Noah, Dawn, Olivia, Mackenzie, Carrie and Cody

Voted off- Shawn, Kaelyn, Taylor, Courtney, Simon (19 left)


	13. STORY UPDATESNOTE FROM AUTHOR

**_Sithlorde here. Just an update on my stories. As of this moment, all stories on my profile (Excluding my completed stories and excluding Doom Camp) are put on hiatus until such time as I get to resuming them, due to the need to consolidate how many stories I work on at once. At this point I plan to have 2 or 3 active stories, with another two to come when those finish, and possibly the others getting finished as time permits. However, I do have a few stories that WILL be discontinued. All the following stories are as of now (meaning the typing of this AN) discontinued: Duncan and the Total Drama Wolfslayers, Total Drama Action, Signer Who Was A Dueling Fiend, To Save A Prairie Boy, Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama Island ReVamped._**

 ** _All other stories are on hiatus until further notice. However, Total Drama Doom Camp will still be worked on, as well as Pyrus Chronicles and possibly Neo Marauders. Additionally, the following new stories will eventually come out:_**

 ** _Total Drama Heroes VS Villains_**

 ** _Frozen 2: Fire and Ice_**

 ** _Total Drama Zeo Island_**

 ** _So yeah as you can see while I AM scaling back on my stories, I do plan to finish most of them eventually. In the meantime enjoy what I already have up. Also, excluding Prairie Boy, Total Drama Wolfslayers and Signer who was a Dueling Fiend, any of my discontinued stories can be adopted by a willing writer if they so chose. So yeah hopefully post more later. For now, sithlorde out!_**

 ** _-Sithlorde1988_**


	14. MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR 3 (PLEASE READ)

_**A/N: Sithlorde1988 here. Unfortunately, this isn't an update on my stories, for now. My tablet's on its last leg so I don't have a means to type stories. At the time I type this I'm on my brother's laptop, which is the only reason I'm able to type this A/N. But I might see about putting out at least the second chapter of Heroes VS Villains if I can. It's mostly done so I might be able to finish it up while I'm at his house, though I'm unsure how long I'm here for yet. We'll see what happens. That said, unless you see updates for them, my stories will likely go on hiatus for the foreseeable future, at least until I can get another piece of tech capable of doing chapters on. So yeah other than a Heroes VS Villians update, don't expect much from me for awhile. My apologies to those who patiently await my next chapters, but it's hard to do chapters without a tablet/computer to do them on. So thanks for understanding, and hopefully I can sort something out soon enough. Until then, thanks for your understanding and patience! sithlorde1988 out!**_

-sithlorde1988

P.S.: My PM box is always open to those who wish to PM me. I might not update, but I DO answer PMs where I see them.


End file.
